Friendzone
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Naruto no esperaba que Hinata lo metiera en la horrible friendzone frente a toda la clase, odiaba incluso la palabra y al idiota que la invento...joder él no quería estar en esa zona...él haría todo lo posible por salir de la estúpida Friendzone de Hinata, aunque eso lo llevara a ridiculizarse de todas las maneras posibles con tal de obtener el amor de la ojiperla.
1. Prologo

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

-muchas gracias Naruto-kun definitivamente eres mi mejor amigo-

Todo el salón quedo en completo silencio y convertidos en piedra, incluso el mismo Naruto estaba congelado en su sitio con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

Naruto Uzumaki el chico problemático de la academia Konoha, quien se sacaba malas notas, que era un escandaloso y siempre pasaba en peleas callejeras. Era un chico de 17 años en último año de la academia de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que lo categorizaban como el príncipe de cuento de hadas…al menos en lo físico.

El chico había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia encaprichado con Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga junto a Sasuke Uchiha…hasta que ella había llegado.

La nueva alumna de extranjero Hinata Hyuga.

Una chica algo bajita de larguísima cabellera azulada, ojos perla y un cuerpo de infarto. Pero denle crédito, fue la dulzura de la chica, su forma tímida de ser y sus gestos nerviosos lo que le cautivaron.

Lo habían enamorado.

Sus mejores amigos lo sabían, sus compañeros sabían, los profesores lo sabían, incluso sus padres lo sabían…todos menos la chica en cuestión.

La chica que sin saberlo lo había mandado a la Friendzone frente a todo su grupo.

El chico intento pronunciar algo, pero estaba en shock y no pudo más que sonreír de manera nerviosa.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba el cuaderno de Historia que le pasaba su amigo rubio, luego hizo una reverencia y salió del salón para encontrarse con su primo.

Naruto cayo de rodillas y todo el salón lo vio con lastima, principalmente los hombres.

Todos lo observaron sin saber qué hacer. Naruto era un chico ruidoso y que al principio no le caía bien al grupo, pero que rápidamente se había ganado el cariño de todos. Un día sin el Uzumaki era un día aburrido.

Sasuke como mejor amigo de Naruto, dio el paso al frente y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Naruto lo miro aun con ojos en shock.

-lo siento dobe-murmuro con pena.

Él era un Uchiha y jamás lo habían mandado a la friendzone, él era quien las mandaba a ese lugar (héroe de toda la población masculina), incluso había mandado hay a Sakura.

Naruto abro la boca, pero luego la cerró.

Joder el no iría a la puta Friendzone sin pelear.

Porque él era Naruto Uzumaki y él no se rendiría.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les guste esta idea :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo uno**

Bien si quería salir de la friendzone en la que estaba…necesitaba ayuda extrema.

Google.

El mejor amigo de los adolescentes/adultos que buscan cualquier tipo de información…o pornografía.

El Uzumaki apenas llego a su casa, tiro sus cosas en el sofá (su mamá le regaño por eso) luego corrió a su habitación y encendió su computadora para hacer lo que todo adolecente normal haría…buscar en internet. Después de media hora de leer sobre estupideces como cambiar de estilo, de inventar venir del futuro para tener sexo, insultarla, pedir dinero prestado, fingir tu muerte…supo que no encontraría cosas útiles.

Rayos google lo había decepcionado…también pudo haber buscado con mas tiempo.

Gruño como perro enjaulado en su cuarto mientras buscaba una solución a su problema.

¿Qué carajo podía hacer para salir de la puta friendzone?

Él no era muy popular como Sasuke, pero había rechazado alguna que otra chica…que debía hacer.

Hinata le había cortado las alas antes de intentar cualquier acercamiento amoroso.

Luego una idea brillo en su cerebro y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa.

En medio de la sala estaba Minato Namikaze, su padre que era un famoso empresario en Konoha…él era la solución a todos sus problemas.

-oto-chan-llamo Naruto con ojos llenos de ilusión.

Su padre levanto la mirada confundido. Últimamente su hijo pasaba todos los días gruñendo sobre la chica que le gustaba, todos en Konoha debían ya saber que le gustaba la chica, menos la chica claro está.

Eso había logrado que su hijo con el mismo carácter que su madre, se enojara con todo el mundo.

Era raro verlo tan feliz.

-voy a salir llego tarde-grito antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

Minato solamente ladeo la cabeza confundido…luego escucho una voz tétrica salir de la cocina.

-NARUTO AUN ESTAS CASTIGADO POR TU EXAMEN DATTEBANE-chillo Kushina con un aura oscura rodeándola.

Joder el mocoso lo había dejado solo y ahora él tendría que responder como padre, Kushina lo culparía de dejarlo salir y probablemente dormiría en el sofá. Eso significaba….

No sexo una semana.

Bajo la mirada deprimido.

**OoOoOoO**

Shikamaru Nara era un genio en el instituto de Konoha, algo vago y que siempre dormía…pero definitivamente nadie le ganaba en cualquier tipo de estrategias…genio por naturaleza y consejero de sus amigos...además era uno de sus pocos amigos que contaba con una novia estable. Por eso apenas vio como Hinata mandaba a Naruto a la friendzone, el chico apenas tuviera conciencia iría a buscarlo.

Pero jamás pensó que sería unas horas después de lo ocurrido…el chico estaba madurando.

-ocupo tu ayuda Shikamaru-suplico el rubio casi de rodillas.

Shikamaru solamente soltó un suspiro y pensó que eso sería problemático.

Hinata era una chica muy amable y que no había demostrado tener algún interés amoroso, por lo cual no sabía que estrategia darle para conquistarla. Aunque admitía que era de las chicas menos problemáticas que conocía.

Realmente no quería ayudar a Naruto, pero era su amigo y por código debía ayudar algún camarada que entrara en la terrible Friendzone.

Se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-invítala a salir-propuso el genio.

Naruto lo vio con los ojos abiertos de pánico…acaso era un idiota.

Shikamaru bufo al ver esa expresión.

-¿son amigos verdad?-

El rubio asintió.

-pues invítala a salir como amigos e intenta hacerle detalles cursis que le gusten y que vea que eres un hombre que pueda interesarla románticamente-

-¿Cómo hago eso dattebayo?-

-Hinata es una chica muy amable, pero chica al fin, lo cual indica que le gustan una serie de patrones igual que a todas, invitándola a comer y llevarla a dar un paseo…cosas normales, pero asegúrate de darle detalles y no verte como marica, simplemente actúa de forma levemente protectora pero no la acoses, dile cosas bonitas en ocasiones y ponla un poco incomoda…pero no demasiado-comento aburrido el Nara

-son muchas cosas-

-no existe un manual para las mujeres Naruto-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-

-Temari es una chica problemática de conquistar-

-¿podrías apuntarme las importantes para aprenderlas?-

-largo de mi casa-

**OoOoOoO**

Bien al día siguiente en el instituto en medio del receso, Naruto supo que la idea de Shikamaru podría ser la mejor, aunque aún no se aprendía todo lo que le dijo sobre mujeres… ¿Por qué eran tan problemáticas? ...ya incluso sonaba como Shikamaru.

Bufo molesto y luego se detuvo en el pasillo.

Hay estaba la chica de sus sueños y mirada angelical, hablando con sus amigas.

Joder.

¿Acaso las chicas siempre tienen que estar rodeadas de amigas?

Bueno no había problema si se acercaba…ya que él era su amigo también, rayos ese era el principal problema a todo ese asunto.

Como siempre actuando por impulso se acercó, las chicas alrededor de Hinata lo vieron con lastima…joder todo el mundo sabía que ahora era otro chico más de la friendzone.

-ohayo Naruto-kun-saludo Hinata con amabilidad.

Claro todos sabían que estaba en la zona, menos la chica que lo mando a ella.

Puso una sonrisa fingida, no estaba de buen humor, pero debía seguir con el plan.

-podemos hablar a solas Hinata-dijo con una doble intensión para sus amigas.

Las chicas lo vieron mal pero se fueron a una distancia prudente donde poder escucharlo…chismosas.

En cambio Hinata seguía viéndolo en espera de que dijera algo. Él estaba por arrepentirse de todo, y si ella decía que no o descubría que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Comenzó a sudar nervioso.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-HINATA-grito alguien a lo lejos.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a Kiba correr en su dirección, Kiba era buen amigo suyo, pero no cabía duda de que estaba interesado también en Hinata y ahora que sabía de su resiente friendzone, era su momento de atacar.

Y si Hinata no veía a Kiba como amigo, si le interesaba el chico…si decidía salir con él.

La desesperación lo domino.

-Hinata salgamos juntos-hablo en voz alta.

Claro que en ese momento todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y voltearon a ver sorprendidos al rubio. Incluso Kiba había quedado al lado de Hinata en piedra y la chica parecía confundida.

Naruto se puso nervioso.

Rayos eso no era parte del plan…se había declarado.

Todos miraban expectantes lo que ocurría, las chicas cuchilleaban incrédulas y los hombres miraban a Naruto como si fuera el puto amo.

-claro que me encantaría salir contigo Naruto-kun-acepto Hinata con amabilidad y un ligero sonrojo.

Todos quedaron en shock.

¿Sería posible?

¿Su sueño se hacía realidad así de fácil?

Su mente empezó a volar e incluso de imagino la boda, la luna de miel (duro unos segundos de más en ese momento) la casa que tendrían en Konoha y sobre un gato que tendrían, también en sus vecinos que serían feos y de esa forma Hinata lo amaría más que ahora.

Una sonrisa bobalicona inundo su rostro.

Iba a besarla.

Les dejaría a todos claros que ella ahora le pertenecía.

Pero en vez de besarla simplemente vio como Hinata volteaba a ver a Kiba (quien parecía estar en depresión) y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-¿Kiba-kun también quieres salir con nosotros?-

…

..

.

¿Ah?

Naruto la vio incrédulo al igual que Kiba y el resto de alumnos que ya hablaban sobre la nueva "pareja".

-¿d-de que estas hablando Hinata-chan?-se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

Hinata lo miro con una enorme sonrisa ignorante de todo lo que pasaba.

-bueno es una salida de amigos y creo que mientras más vayamos es mejor-hablo animada por la idea.

Hinata nunca fue de tener muchos amigos y por eso ahora le gustaba estar rodeada de ellos. Lo que no supo fue que todos estaban en piedra y con la boca abierta. Esa chica podía ser el tercer promedio del instituto y el sexto de todo Konoha…pero ahorita mismo pecaba de inocente.

La campana sonó y Hinata sonrió.

-nos vemos en la salida Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun-se despidió la chica antes de correr a su aula.

Todos aún estaban pálidos de la impresión.

Kiba suspiro al ver como Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y volteo a ver a Naruto que tenía la cabeza gacha. El chico perruno sonrió con superioridad al ver como Hinata lo había invitado también a él…pero luego palideció al ver la mirada terrorífica de Naruto.

Naruto en cambio le brillo los ojos con maldad…joder Kiba no arruinaría su plan.

Horas más tarde…

Fuera del instituto Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad al lado de Hinata quien lucía notablemente preocupada. Aunque la chica no notaba que todos los estudiantes se alejaban de Naruto con solo verlo y algunos corrían nerviosos.

-pobre Kiba-kun pensé que él también quería salir un rato-hablo la chica preocupada.

Naruto sintió una gran cantidad de celos, pero en cambio fingió tristeza.

-es una lástima que _alguien _lo empujara por las escaleras mientras le hacía calzón chino-comento con sarcasmo el chico.

Hinata lo vio preocupada.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-le pregunto confundida.

-ni idea-mintió Naruto sonriendo interiormente.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al centro de Konoha donde se acercaron a una heladería…buena idea, Hinata amaba el helado de fresa e invitarla le podría dar algunos puntos.

Además podría ver a la chica comer helado.

Una sonrisa pervertida cruzo su rostro al imaginar a Hinata con sus finos labios, chupando suavemente la superficie de su helado de fresa.

Joder si no se concentraba la chica podría notar un pequeño bulto en el sur de su cuerpo, que lo dejaría como un completo pervertido.

-vamos por helado Hinata-chan yo invito-le dijo el chico de manera feliz.

Hinata sonrió emocionada, una sonrisa infantil como de niña de cinco años que le saco una sonrisa cariñosa al rubio.

Esto sería fácil…enamorarla no sería complicado…saldría de la friendzone.

Pero como su nombre era Naruto y sus apellidos Namikaze Uzumaki…todo decía problemas y bomba de tiempo.

Todo por culpa del cordón de su zapato que no le dio la gana amarrar en clases.

Un mal paso donde piso el cordón de su zapato, le hizo perder el poco equilibrio que poseía y comenzar a caer, intento agarrarse de algo y sin querer tomo la mano de Hinata, esto provocando que ambos cayeran (la chica no podría soportar el peso de alguien unos kilos más que ella) en un caño de agua en la esquina más transitada de Konoha.

El chico no le importaba que le pasara eso, había hecho el ridículo más veces…pero ahora no estaba solo.

Con terror volteo a ver como Hinata también estaba toda mojada hasta arriba de la cintura y lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro.

Naruto la vio con la boca abierta al notar como la parte mojada de su blusa dejaba ver el sujetador que tenía en sus enormes pechos…algo que lo estaba excitando y de no ser porque estaban en un charco la chica podría haberle visto el bulto en sus pantalones.

Eso definitivamente no había salido como lo planeo.

Luego todos empezaron a reír de ellos y Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ser el centro de atención.

Luego…

Se desmayó.

Joder algo aquí no estaba funcionando.

Lo peor es que su primer intento había sido un fracaso total y tendría suerte si la chica volviera a hablarle.

**Continuara…**

_hola chicos, subo rápido la continuación por que se me ocurrió este capitulo rápido, como pueden ver son capítulos cortitos y sin algún sentido, siempre escribo algo dramático así que esto es como un dezcanso que escribo al tiempo que escribo otras historias...no se que días voy a publicar, supongo que cada que escriba algo lo iré subiendo._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capitulo 2

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo dos**

En medio de una cafetería famosa en Konoha, todas las chicas fuera y dentro del lugar tenían la mirada en forma de corazón, algunas chillaban emocionadas y tomaban fotografías a escondidas. No todos los días podías ver a Sasuke Uchiha en ropa de diario tomando un café como si fuera un supermodelo.

En realidad Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que hacer aparte de estar en un estúpido café, tendría que estar preparándose para el enfrentamiento de Kendo de la siguiente semana…no escuchando al idiota del dobe.

-luego la lleve a su casa y por suerte no estaba su papá o estaría muerto-gruño el rubio.

El chico parecía estar pasándola realmente mal, solo un idiota pensaría en emborracharse comiendo helado de chocolate…aunque dada la cantidad que llevaba lo estaba considerando.

Suspiro aburrido.

Estúpido mejor amigo se fue a tener.

-supéralo dobe-

-cállate teme-

-lo haría, pero recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me saco de mi casa-

-es que seguramente Hinata-chan jamás volverá hablarme-

-qué suerte tiene la chica-

Naruto le lanzo una mirada envenenada ante ese comentario. Además del hecho que volvió a escaparse de su casa súper temprano un sábado (le extraño salir y ver a su padre dormido en el sofá), para buscar ayuda de su mejor amigo…este solamente parecía querer hundirlo.

Gruño al tiempo que metía una cuchara de helado en su boca.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Estaba seguro que la "amistad" que le brindaba Hinata tendría algún limite…avergonzarla en público sería suficiente para que alguien normal dejara de hablarle.

Perfecto, ahora ni en la puta friendzone quedaba.

-por qué no te le declaras, oh espera, lo hiciste y ella no te creyó-comento Sasuke con burla.

Naruto lo vio mal.

Estúpido engreído de amigo fue a tener.

Sasuke era amigo de infancia, peleaban, discutían, volvían a pelear…pero entre ambos se entendían y eran como hermanos. Aun así el chico era un asco de personas en ocasiones. No comprendía como podía tener a la mayor parte de la población femenina tras él.

Solo bastaba con ver a las chicas a su alrededor…completamente enamoradas de él.

-seria todo más fácil si Hinata-chan me quisiera así-gruño con la mejilla en la mesa.

Sasuke levanto una ceja curioso.

El chico la estaba pasando mal…vale lo estaba disfrutando y verlo sufrir le daba una ligera satisfacción…pero debía actuar como amigo e intentar ayudarlo un poco.

Con suerte si el dobe lograba por milagro conseguir a la Hyuga, él por fin podría dormir un fin de semana como kami-sama manda.

Suspiro ganando la atención del rubio.

-Hinata parece la típica chica que es tan amable de aceptar las disculpas de un ladrón-comento viendo de reojo su celular.

9:00 am.

Llevaba más de dos horas escuchando al idiota hablar.

Joder mataría al dobe por hacerlo madrugar un sábado.

-así que si te disculpas con ella probablemente sigas en la friendzone, pero cerca de ella al fin y al cavo-continuo antes de tomar más de su café amargo.

Naruto lo vio con ojos algo deprimidos.

-¿de qué sirve la friendzone?-comento aun con la quijada sobre la mesa y con tono lastimero.

Sasuke rodo los ojos cansado de tener que explicarle todo con peras y manzanas.

-estar cerca de ella te permitirá conocerla mejor y hacer un buen plan para conquistarla-finalizo el Uchiha.

Por otra parte a Naruto le pareció que era la mejor idea.

Ahora solamente debía disculparse con ella sin tener que estropearlo.

Sería fácil.

¿Verdad?

**Lunes en la mañana…**

Su plan inicial era disculparse el domingo, pero su madre estaba tan enojada por no hacerle caso, así que no le quedó otra que esperar al lunes. Por eso madrugo ya que Shikamaru (su principal consejero en términos amorosos) le aconsejo que estuvieran solos, que antes de iniciar las clases era la mejor idea.

Así que seis y media de la mañana estaba frente a la mansión Hyuga.

Perfecto tras de todo se fijaba en una chica imposible.

Era normal que Hinata lo viera solo como su mejor amigo, era una chica guapa, inteligente, amable, con mucho dinero…y aquí estaba él, un chico problemática cuyo único error fue enamorarse de la chica.

Todo sería más fácil si se interesara en alguien más.

-¿Naruto-kun?-sonó la voz de un ángel.

Volteo a verla de reojo.

Hermosa como siempre y con una mirada de confusión al verlo, pero claro, luego ella sonrió con ternura.

Él volteo el rostro sonrojado.

Joder como podría olvidarse de ella si con solo verla se ponía nervioso.

-ohayo Hinata-chan-hablo el en voz baja.

La última vez que la vio fue desmayada en los brazos del mayordomo cuando la dejo en su casa.

Se formó un extraño silencio entre ellos.

Bien ahora tenía que aplicar el plan de Shikamaru y Sasuke…ambos eran unos jodidos genios y por lo tanto debía funcionar.

Repaso mentalmente el discurso preparado.

-yo quería disculparme por lo ocurrido la semana pasada-comenzó algo apenado.

Hinata miro al suelo visiblemente avergonzada al recordarlo.

-n-no te preocupes Naruto-kun fue un accidente-dijo tímidamente la chica.

Por otro lado Naruto la vio algo impresionado, tenía preparado un discurso de al menos quince minutos y ella solamente lo perdonaba con unas cuantas frases.

Una sonrisa cariñosa paso por el rostro del rubio.

Hinata realmente era increíble.

-después de todo eso hacen los mejores amigos-hablo ella con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se congelo y sintió una flecha traspasara su corazón con esa simple frase.

Joder aun eran amigos, pero dolía bastante escuchar esa odiosa frase.

Bienvenido nuevamente a la friendzone.

-supongo que yo debería pedir disculpas también-dijo la muchacha.

El rubio la miro confundido.

-arruine la salida-hablo por bajo.

Naruto suspiro antes de ver al suelo.

-podemos salir esta semana cualquier día-aventuro con un leve sonrojo esperando un sí.

Hinata sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y puso expresión apenada.

-lo siento Naruto-kun esta semana debo prepararme para el recital de piano-se disculpó la chica.

Realmente lo intento, pero fue imposible que la decepción no inundara su rostro.

Era demasiado bueno que aceptara.

-p-porque no vamos juntos hoy al instituto-propuso Hinata para no quedar tan mal.

Naruto se quedó un rato en silencio y lo medito.

Siempre en el instituto estaban rodeados de otras personas, nunca tenían tiempo ellos dos solos…tendrían mínimo unos veinte minutos caminando lento y podía hacerle ver lo genial que era.

-buena idea dattebayo-dijo con energías renovadas.

Hinata sonrió contagiada de su energía.

Todo era perfecto.

Pero no olviden que se trataba de Naruto...

-Nee-san-

Una voz nueva hizo que ambos voltearan a ver.

Hinata sonrió amablemente.

Naruto se puso pálido.

-Hanabi-chan-saludo Hinata con cariño.

Hanabi Hyuga hermana menor de Hinata por tres años, era una genio para su edad, fría y con carácter insoportable para cualquiera que no fuera de su familia, experta en artes marciales y que odiaba con todo su corazón a Naruto al saber que estaba enamorado de su querida hermana mayor.

¿Por qué todos debían saberlo menos Hinata?

-¿qué estás haciendo con él?-pregunto la castaña viendo con odio a Naruto.

Naruto sudo frio.

-vamos juntos al instituto-respondió Hinata ignorante de la mirada de odio de su hermanita.

Naruto juro ver una llama de odio en los ojos de la castaña.

Pero contra todo pronóstico no hizo nada en su contra (ya en anteriores veces lo había golpeado fuertemente) y en cambio se lanzó abrazar a su hermana enterrando su rostro en su gran pecho.

El rubio sintió un tic en su frente al verla.

Hinata simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, la chica amaba mucho a su hermana.

-¿Nee-san por que no voy con ustedes?-pregunto con demasiada dulzura la niña.

En el cuerpo de Naruto sintió una piedra caer en su cabeza.

-¿pero no quieres ir en la limusina?-

-prefiero pasar tiempo contigo nee-san-

Un aura rosada inundo el rostro de Hinata, luego ella comenzó a restregar la mejilla con la de su hermana pequeña. Hanabi simplemente sonreía y cuando vio a Naruto puso una mirada malévola.

El chico solamente quedo congelado.

Cochina suerte se cargaba.

**Continuara…**

_Como algunos ya debieron leer, estoy subiendo una gran serie de one-shot por el final del manga de Naruto, así que deje algunas historias un poco abandonadas, pero como este es un conjunto de one-shot espero subir mas rápido los capítulos._

_Gracias a todos los comentarios que dicen que le gusta mi historia, gracias a ustedes aun la continuo con una gran sonrisa :)_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capitulo 3

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo tres**

Después de estar más de un mes en la temida Friendzone, Naruto descubría poco a poco que tenía muchas cosas no tan malas. Hinata ahora pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, comían el almuerzo juntos (sus amigos siempre estaban, pero él los ignoraba) durante los recesos salían a caminar, hacían las tareas en la biblioteca (muy a su pesar) y ya habían salido a comer un helado sin algún incidente de por medio.

Muchos incluso se extrañaban de verlos juntos, tanto que se estaban esparciendo algunos rumores de que salina juntos.

Hinata tan inocente como era no los escuchaba.

Él no quería desmentirlos.

Pero como todo lo bueno en su vida, siempre hay algo malo que lo acompaña.

Recientemente había descubierto algo que lo perturbaba y arruinaba muchos de sus planes para salir de la friendzone.

-buenos días Hinata-sempai-

-hola Hinata-san-

-nos vemos en física Hinata-chan-

-hai Hinata-sempai-

Hinata era extrañamente popular en el instituto, decía extrañamente ya que ella solía ser muy tímida…pero aun así sin que ella se diera cuenta, era popular entre chicos y chicas de todas las edades.

-joder-gruño Naruto desde su asiento al ver como Hinata saludaba amablemente a un grupo de chicos.

Todos parecían ser un año menor que ellos.

Sasuke al lado de su amigo lo ignoro mientras jugaba con su teléfono celular, ya toda la clase se había dado cuenta lo celoso que era Naruto, pero que al estar en la zona de amigos de Hinata se contenía…pobre de la chica si algún día aceptaba ser novia de un posesivo como su amigo.

-voy a matarlos si se acercan de más a ella-murmuro Naruto con voz asesina.

Shikamaru quien estaba a su otro lado suspiro aburrido.

Ese chico era un cabeza hueca de primera.

-tu deberías aprovecharte-comento Shikamaru harto de ver a Naruto así.

El rubio volteo molesto a ver a su amigo sin comprender nada.

Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru se vieron de reojo, el rubio no podía ser más tonto ni aunque lo intentara.

-como mejor amigo tienes ciertas prioridades ante Hinata que otros no poseen-menciono Sasuke aburrido.

Mientras estaba matando algunos zombies en el celular.

Naruto los miro confundido y luego volteo a ver a Shikamaru en busca de alguna explicación.

-puedes abrazarla en plan de amigos y pasar tiempo con ella más que otros-bostezo el chico con los ojos cerrados.

Quería dormir.

Ya que los dos estaban distraídos en sus cosas, ninguno noto el brillo de malicia en los ojos de Naruto.

Una idea retorcida llego a su mente.

**El almuerzo…**

Hinata estaba distraída viendo al cielo, estaba comiendo con Temari y TenTen sus mejores amigas, ellas estaban hablando animadamente y por eso no notaban que ella estaba en la luna.

Pero es que había algo que la estaba confundiendo.

-¿Hinata?-

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y ver a las dos mirarla preocupadas.

Rayos eso es lo que no quería.

-¿estás bien Hinata?-pregunto Temari de manera sobreprotectora.

Ella y TenTen estaban en un curso superior junto a su primo y otros amigos, a pesar de todo ellas eran buenas amigas y siempre trataban a Hinata como la hermana menor.

-hai, solamente me extraña que Naruto-kun no almorzara conmigo-comento la chica masticando lentamente su comida.

Las otras dos se vieron de reojo divertidas, les daba gracia que una chica tan linda como Hinata dejara a Naruto en la temida Friendzone, incluso les daba algo de lastima por el rubio ya que la chica solamente lo veía como un amigo.

¿Deberían ayudarlo?

-dinos Hinata-comenzó Temari con diversión.

La peli azul las volteo a ver algo confundida.

-¿Qué opinas de Naruto?-pregunto TenTen divertida.

La chica ahora si parecía realmente confundida, no compendia bien el significado de aquella pregunta.

¿Qué pensaba de Naruto?

Bueno eran muchas cosas.

El chico era muy amable con ella, siempre la hacía reír, la acompañaba si no se sentía bien, le alegraba el día y sobre todo estaba a su lado en cualquier momento.

Con determinación volteo a ver a sus dos amigas que parecían expectantes.

-Naruto-kun es mi mejor amigo-aseguro la chica de ojos perla.

Las otras dos se miraron decepcionadas de esa respuesta.

Pero Hinata las ignoro, estaba seguro que todo lo que ella pensaba era lo que hacían los mejores amigos…ella siempre quería estar al lado de Naruto.

-qué opinas de él como hombre-dijo Temari con poca paciencia.

Todos la conocían por su gran temperamento y que lograra soportar aun así a Shikamaru.

-¿hombre?-repitió Hinata confundida.

-ya sabes, si te parece guapo, atractivo, te interesa sexualmente-continuo Temari molesta.

TenTen la vio con una gota de sudor en la nuca, realmente Temari se había cansado rápidamente de la inocencia de Hinata en ese tema.

Por otro lado Hinata repitió cada frase de la chica en su mente.

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

Guapo.

Atractivo.

…sexualmente.

¡PUM!

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver como Hinata estaba en el suelo desmayada con humo saliendo de su cabeza. Las dos rieron nerviosas antes de llevar a su amiga a la enfermería.

**Momentos después…**

El primero en llegar corriendo a la enfermería ante la noticia, fue Naruto. El chico parecía asustado de que a Hinata le pasara algo malo, Temari le comento que no era nada grave y Hinata se desmayó de la vergüenza (omitió el tema por obvias razones). Al final Naruto hizo un escándalo que casi los saca a los tres.

Cuando las clases dieron inicio, Temari y TenTen se fueron a clases.

Las chicas sonrieron divertidas al ver como Naruto se quedó tercamente al lado de la camilla donde estaba Hinata.

El pobre la tenía complicado.

Naruto observo la cara de Hinata mientras dormía, la chica realmente tenía un lindo rostro, pero lo era más cuando sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo de alegría.

Soltó un suspiro.

Esto de estar enamorado lo volvía un cursi de primera.

-¿Naruto-kun?-llamo la chica confundida.

Naruto se reprendió mentalmente el no estar atento a ella y no ver cuando despertó. Aun así le sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

-Qué bueno que despiertas Hinata-chan-aseguro el chico.

Hinata aún estaba confundida de lo que había pasado.

Por otra parte Naruto sonrío con maldad al ver a la chica medio incorporada en la camilla…tenía una idea en mente desde la charla que tuvo con Shikamaru en la mañana.

Tomando por sorpresa a la chica, Naruto puso una de sus manos sobre la de Hinata.

La chica dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y lo observo confundida.

Naruto estaba muerto de nervios en su interior, pero por fuera no demostraba más que tranquilidad.

Espero que el plan funcione.

-estaba muy preocupado que algo te pasara Hinata-chan-hablo el chico con sinceridad.

Con una mano acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica que se quedó estática en su lugar. Como si se tratara de una mala broma.

Tsk.

No veía alguna reacción favorable.

Siguiendo sus instintos, la atrajo con la mano y la atrapo entre sus brazos, un abrazo un poco comprometedor que estaba seguro Hinata tomaría como abrazo de amistad.

El chico sonrío al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Deseaba quedarse en ese lugar para siempre.

Por otra parte la mente de Hinata estaba algo perdida, no comprendía el cómo había acabado en esa situación…eso lo hacen los amigos.

_-ya sabes, si te parece guapo, atractivo, te interesa sexualmente-_

Las palabras de Temari llegaron a su mente de bomba.

Pudo sentir las manos de Naruto sobre su espalda en un tierno abrazo, tenía músculos al practicar deporte con sus amigos y estos la sujetaban con firmeza…pudo sentir el aroma de su perfume natural que le recordaba al calor de la playa y un leve olor a ramen (el platillo favorito del chico)…también sintió algo cálido moverse en su interior.

Guapo…

Atractivo…

Interés sexualmente…

¡PUM!

Naruto se extrañó al sentir el cuerpo de Hinata más ligero, bajo el rostro para ver como la chica estaba roja como un tomate y nuevamente desmayada.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Tal vez el plan de acercarse físicamente no funcionaba bien con Hinata y solamente la había puesto incomoda.

Como diría Shikamaru…

Que problemático.

Estaba por ponerla nuevamente en la cama cuando un sonido lo distrajo.

-Hinata-sama como se encu…-

Naruto quedo pálido al ver el cuerpo de Neji en la puerta de la enfermería. El chico parecía incrédulo al ver como su querida prima estaba entre los brazos del odioso de Naruto.

El rubio sintió miedo.

Hanabi podía odiarlo hasta el punto de patearle el trasero…pero entre Neji y Hanabi, prefiera mil veces a la chica.

Neji fulmino a Naruto con un aura roja rodeándolo.

-aleja tus manos de Hinata-sama-ordeno con voz tétrica.

Naruto soltó a Hinata en la camilla y salió corriendo por su vida, detrás de él lo seguía Neji dispuesto a castrarlo por osar acercarse a su prima.

Horas después Naruto compartía la camilla al lado de Hinata, totalmente inconsciente y con varios moretones en su cuerpo.

Si el chico efectivamente lo tenía difícil.

**Continuara…**

_Chicos ya casi termino una de mis historias largas (Shiro-kun)pero mientras se me ocurrió una nueva idea para este capitulo...como vieron ya incluí a Neji y entre este y Hanabi le harán la vida algo difícil a Naruto._

_Como vieron ya Hinata se dio cuenta que Naruto...pues es un chico...uno muy sexy ;) pero aun le falta tiempo para que se de cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por él._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo cuatro**

En medio de la gran mansión Hyuga había una habitación especial, en ella había un hermoso piano de cola de color negro que en este momento interpretaba una hermosa canción. Hinata desde niña había sido instruida por su madre en el piano, mientras Hanabi había aprendido instrumentos de cuerda con ayuda de su padre.

Hinata amaba tocar el piano ya que le recordaba a su madre.

Detuvo la música cuando una sirvienta le indico que sus amigas habían llegado.

Hoy era un día especial…sus amigas habían venido a pasar un rato con ella después de una larga jornada de exámenes.

Elegantemente camino hasta la sala de estar donde ya estaban Temari, Tenten, Sakura e Ino…estas últimas dos se habían unido recientemente al grupo, pero se llevaban muy bien. Pero como no habían estado mucho tiempo juntas, nunca habían ido a visitarla a su casa y por eso ahora se mostraban muy sorprendidas.

-es enorme-dijeron las dos viendo en todas direcciones.

Hinata sonrió algo apenada y les indico el camino hasta su habitación.

Temari simplemente se lanzó sobre la cama apenas entraron.

-te extrañe mi amor-ronroneo la rubia de coletas a la cama.

Siempre que iba a visitar a su amiga pasaba acostada en ese perfecto colchón.

Sakura e Ino la miraron extrañadas.

Tenten se acomodó en un puff azul (esos sillones que se hunden y son deliciosos) que había en el cuarto de Hinata.

-si fuera lesbiana o no tuviera un novio, me casaría con Hinata para vivir así-exclamo Temari con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Todas hicieron expresión de incredulidad y Hinata se sonrojo avergonzada.

-eso sería muy interesado de tu parte-gruño Ino.

La rubia y la peli rosa decidieron sentarse en el filo de la cama.

-claro que no-se defendió Temari-Hinata-chan es alguien muy dulce, amable, sincera y cocina delicioso…Naruto se ganó la lotería con una chica así, pero yo soy bien heterosexual y me gusta el idiota de mi novio-

Tenten, Sakura e Ino asintieron de acuerdo.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?-pregunto ella de forma inocente.

Las chicas restantes la miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Realmente tenían lastima de Naruto…como todo indicaba la chica se daría cuenta de que él la amaba cuando se graduaran de la universidad.

De pronto Hinata recordó algo.

-aun no les ofrezco un poco de té-dijo alarmada.

Salió corriendo a la cocina para traer unos bocadillos a sus amigas.

Apenas Hinata se fue de la habitación, las cuatro chicas se reunieron rápidamente en la cama de la oji perla y comenzaron una reunión.

-vaya Naruto la tiene muy difícil-murmuro Tenten con lastima.

Todas asintieron.

-tal vez podamos ayudarle un poco-comento Ino guiñando un ojo.

-puede que sea un idiota pero es un gran amigo-añadió Sakura intentando ayudarle.

-no perdemos nada intentándolo, además el pobre ya sufrió la ira de Neji y Hanabi, si aún le gusta Hina-chan es que va enserio-hablo Temari de forma pensativa.

Las cuatro asintieron, luego comenzaron a planear todo de forma espontánea y con poco tiempo.

Hinata llego unos minutos después con un delicioso té y unas galletas que ella había hecho la noche anterior, comenzaron hablar sobre el instituto, algunas cosas graciosas que pasaron, sobre las películas que debían ir a ver…todo meticulosamente planeado para llegar al tema que deseaban sacarle.

-Ino escuche que estas saliendo con Sai-hablo Sakura de manera insinuante.

Todas ya sabían sobre el tema, incluso Ino no le daba vergüenza hablarlo (¿Qué le daba vergüenza a Ino?), pero debían sacar el tema de manera indirecta para que Hinata no sospechara.

Aunque con lo inocente que era la chica, probablemente si le preguntaban directamente si le gustaba Naruto, ella no sospecharía nada.

-bueno él es muy guapo-hablo Ino con sinceridad.

Todas se vieron de reojo y luego a Hinata, ella era la única que parecía fuera del tema.

-bueno lo he visto en clase de pintura, realmente pinta muy bonito-alago Hinata, no conocía mucho de chico, pero parecía buena persona.

Sigamos con el plan.

-pero pensé que te gustaban los chicos como Sasuke-hablo Temari con diversión.

Todas giraron a ver a Ino.

Ella hizo una mueca totalmente planeada y fingida.

-bueno a mi ahora me gustan los chicos misteriosos, artistas y que me den la importancia que merezco…en resumen mi chico ideal sería Sai-admitió Ino.

Bingo.

Llegaron al tema deseado.

Ino volteo a ver a Sakura, su mirada indicaba que era su turno.

-a mí me gustan los chicos fríos, apuestos y tan geniales como Sasuke-kun-hablo Sakura con ojos en forma de corazón.

-tu conociste a Sasuke-san y a Naruto-kun desde niños-comento Hinata extrañada.

Había escuchado alguna vez a Naruto que los tres eran muy unidos desde niños, pero cuando preguntaba más a fondo el rubio evitaba el tema nervioso.

Todas se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de Hinata. Ciertamente desde niños, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto eran conocidos por estar siempre juntos…pero también no había nadie que no recordara la rivalidad y el triángulo amoroso que había entre ellos. Naruto enamorado de Sakura cuando esta amaba perdidamente a Sasuke…este último se amaba demasiado a sí mismo para pensar en otra chica.

Si el chico no le había comentado nada a Hinata, era para que la chica no pensara que aún seguía amando a Sakura y perdiera toda oportunidad con ella.

Todas sudaron nerviosas.

¿Qué decir?

-mi tipo ideal es el problemático de Shikamaru…no por nada es mi novio-hablo Temari desviando mortalmente el tema.

-hacen buena pareja-

-se ven bien juntos-

-tienes razón-

Hinata miro confundida a las chicas por su extraño comportamiento, aun así le restó importancia a tema.

-bueno a mí me gusta Neji desde hace tiempo-susurro algo apenada Tenten.

Todas la vieron divertidas y sonrieron.

Hinata pensó que ellos hacían una muy linda pareja juntos…pero se extrañó cuando todas voltearon a verla con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico Hinata?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

La aludida pestañeo sorprendida.

¿Cuál era su tipo de chico?

Puso un dedo en la barbilla y levanto la mirada.

-no había pensado en un tipo-admitió algo apenada.

Todas voltearon a verla con una gota de sudor en la nuca, sintiendo más lastima aun por Naruto. Pero ellas ya iban un paso adelante.

-entonces deberíamos hacer un perfil del chico para Hinata-aseguro Temari de forma maliciosa.

Todas la vieron asintiendo de acuerdo y Hinata las vio confundida.

Sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

-yo creo que debería ser un chico que sea atento con ella-comenzó Tenten de forma divertida.

Todas asintieron antes de voltear a ver a Hinata.

Ella pensó lo dicho por ellas, y al pensar que sería un gesto muy tierno, asintió de acuerdo.

-también debería ser muy alegre para que siempre la haga reír-agrego Temari.

Por alguna razón Hinata se estaba formando una imagen mental, lo que no entendía es porque sentía que el chico lo conocía.

-debe ser más alto que ella-apresuro a decir Sakura.

Todas asintieron…Hinata se sintió mal…con su metro sesenta cualquier chico sería más alto que ella.

-que no se rinda tan fácilmente-hablo Ino divertida.

La chica noto como Hinata ya no estaba prestando total atención y parecía distraída con sus pensamientos. De esta forma seria fácil controlar su mente y decir las características buenas de Naruto (les había costado un poco a las cuatro encontrarlas)…en menos de unos minutos provocarían que el chico al menos estuviera en la mente de Hinata.

-que ayude a sus amigos-

-que sea apuesto-

Todas habían aceptado que…aunque Naruto no era su tipo, el chico no era feo.

-que sea bueno con los niños-

-que haga ejercicio-

-que conozca a Hinata-

Las chicas siguieron viendo fijamente a Hinata. Ella por otra parte no comprendía bien las cosas, todo lo que decían sus amigas tenía mucho sentido para su chico ideas…entonces…entonces por qué en su mente solo llegaba la imagen de su mejor amigo Naruto.

Algo debía estar mal con ella.

De pronto, recordó donde estaba y levanto el rostro. Todas sus amigas la miraban fijamente esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-¿algún candidato en tu mente?-menciono Temari divertida.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron grandemente.

Después de todo Temari fue la que la vez anterior le había comentado que Naruto era un chico.

_-ya sabes, si te parece guapo, atractivo, te interesa sexualmente-_

Eso fue lo que Temari le había preguntado en aquella ocasión. Ella no quería pensar en eso…pero últimamente sentía que estaba viendo a Naruto de forma diferente.

Siempre lo había visto como un amigo…un gran amigo.

Pero ahora…ahora también veía que realmente su amigo tenía un buen atractivo, linda sonrisa y siempre amable…debía admitir que a su mejor amigo no le costaría estar con alguna chica, solo una ciega no veria lo buena persona que era.

Ella nada más pensaba en eso.

Porque solo eran amigos.

Aunque ahora, ahora solamente podía pensar que la sonrisa de su amigo era muy hermosa.

No en término de amistad.

Tal vez ahora lo estaba viendo diferente…como algo diferente a la amistad.

Además esta conversación solo le hacía pensar cosas raras, como que si ella tuviera un tipo de chico…ese chico sin duda seria Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Joder.

A ella no podía gustarle Naruto.

-¿qué hacen?-

Todas quedaron congeladas cuando vieron como Neji estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Neji odiaba a Naruto y con el presente jamás podrían terminar la conversación como ellas querían. Hinata solamente miraba confundida a su primo.

-cosas de chicas-se apresuró a decir Ino nerviosa.

Neji la vio de manera incrédula y algo acusadora.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-solo cosas-

-espero no le estén llenando de tonterías la cabeza de Hinata-sama-

Todas voltearon la mirada apenadas y Neji las vio peor.

-solo hablábamos del tipo de chico de cada una de nosotras-comento Hinata intentando aplacar la ira de su primo.

Lamentablemente pareció tener el efecto contrario.

Cuando Hinata vio la mirada helada de Neji a sus amigas, pensó en algo que pudiera ayudarlas.

-además sé que los chicos también deben tener su tipo de chica-añadió Temari rápidamente.

Neji detuvo su mente un momento, sus ojos lo traicionaron al ver de reojo a Tenten…todas las chicas, incluida Tenten parecieron ver su despiste y la aludida se sonrojo. Pero como Neji tenía un orgullo y era un genio, pensó rápidamente en algo que pudiera distraer la atención sobre él.

Pero la única imagen que llego fue la del revoltoso rubio que últimamente acosaba a su prima.

Pero él se negaba a creer que Naruto amaba a Hinata.

-bueno tienen razón-admitió Neji más tranquilo.

Hinata sonrió aliviada.

-recuerdo que Naruto gritaba desde el jardín de niños que Sakura era su tipo ideal, incluso en el instituto siguió pidiéndole citas y diciendo lo enamorado que estaba de ella-añadió Neji pensativo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Hinata se congelo.

Todas las chicas miraron a Neji incrédulas por lo que acababa de hacer, rápidamente vieron a Hinata que tenía la mirada sorprendida.

Lo que ninguno de ellos supo es que a Hinata le dolía mucho el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar…

Sentía que algo que estaba naciendo en su corazón se destruía en miles de pedazos en su interior.

**Continuara…**

_Hola chicos...llevaba rato sin actualizar esta pequeña historia, como ven hoy no apareció Naruto...pero en la siguiente aparecerá con un gran malentendido que hizo Neji sin querer...hahaha mi pequeña Hina-chan le rompieron el corazón sin que amar a Naruto._

_Saben no creo que esta historia pase de los diez capítulos...creo...pero me da gracia, yo a veces comienzo a escribir sin ninguna idea y siento que los personajes se mueven en mi mente por si solos._

_Espero les guste este capitulo :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	6. Capitulo 5

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo cinco**

En medio de una enorme y elegante casa, se observaba la habitación perteneciente a uno de los sex-symbols de la ciudad. Era la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke, quien en ese preciso momento estaba jugando a los video juegos junto a su mejor amigo. La semana anterior habían sido exámenes, así que ambos estaban disfrutando de un domingo libre para hacer cosas de adolecentes normales.

-muere teme-gruñía Naruto mientras le daba un golpe al jugador virtual.

-tsk dobe-le siguió Sasuke algo enojado.

Por alguna razón ambos tenían las mismas habilidades en lo electrónico, así que ambos se daban una buena pelea y eran rivales.

Tal vez no fue buena idea jugar a las luchas.

Al final fue Sasuke quien gano y lucio victorioso.

Pero no quiso regocijarse ya que sabía que Naruto no estaba al tope en sus habilidades.

Razón:

Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke observo como mientras cargaban las puntuaciones, el dobe de su mejor amigo revisaba nuevamente el celular esperando un mensaje de Hinata. El viernes las amigas de Hinata la iban a visitar y por eso no habían hecho nada juntos, aun así le había mandado un mensaje que por algún a extraña razón la Hyuga no contestaba.

Tampoco las veinte llamadas de Naruto y tampoco sus amigas.

Sospechoso.

-estoy seguro que no hice nada malo-murmuro Naruto para sí mismo mientras dejaba el celular de lado.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso, Naruto ya la había avergonzado en varias ocasiones, pero la Hyuga no dejaba de hablarle…algo debió haber pasado.

Una idea llego a su mente.

Con tranquilidad saco su teléfono de última generación. Naruto lo vio confundido y él lo ignoro mientras marcaba un número telefónico.

No duro más de un segundo en contestarle.

-moshi moshi-saludaron del otro lado.

Sasuke reconocería esa voz chillona en cualquier lado, incluso se vio tentado a colgar y olvidar su plan…lamentablemente ver la cara deprimida del dobe lo impulso hacer un estúpido acto de amistad.

Odio el día en que considero a ese idiota su mejor amigo.

-soy Sasuke-gruño molesto.

Se hizo un silencio más tiempo de lo que pensó.

-¿S-SASUKE-KUN?-chillo Sakura incrédula al celular.

El Uchiha bufo molesto, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando solo a un confundido Naruto.

-necesito hablar contigo-hablo de manera cortante.

Sakura pareció pensar al otro lado de la línea.

-claro-

-te veo en una hora en el parque central-dijo antes de colgarle sin esperar nada.

Siempre cool.

Luego volteo a entrar nuevamente a la habitación, Naruto ahora estaba jugando con su nuevo GTAV y reía cuando mataba algún peatón por su mala conducción.

Suspiro resignado.

-vámonos Dobe ya tengo la respuesta a tu problema-

Naruto lo vio con una ceja alzada.

Una media hora después…

Naruto miraba a todos en el parque confundido, realmente él quería seguir jugando en la habitación del teme, pero aparentemente habían quedado de verse con alguien en el parque. Al final ambos habían llegado antes de tiempo y esperaban a la persona que Sasuke llamo.

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de tomar un poco de su soda.

Sasuke a su lado mantenía su expresión indiferente, parecía no importarle que todas las chicas del parque no dejaran de verlo embobadas y con ojos en forma de corazón.

Ese era la esencia Uchiha.

Naruto recordó como pasaba lo mismo cuando veían a Itachi, el hermano mayor del teme.

Él sinceramente no le importaba eso, cuando eran niños siempre le tuvo celos, ahora solamente quisiera que Hinata lo tomara en cuenta.

Realmente estaba preocupado…tenía un mal presentimiento para que su amiga lo estuviera ignorando.

-¿Naruto?-hablo alguien a sus espaldas.

Los dos voltearon a ver confundidos.

Se sorprendieron de ver a una rubia de ojos morados que los miraba sorprendidos.

Naruto la reconoció al instante.

-ohayo Shion-saludo amigablemente.

Shion Otsuka era una vieja conocida de ambos, pero al entrar a el instituto, ella había ido a otro a la otra punta del país…era muy difícil verse.

La chica sonrió amablemente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron nerviosos.

Otro dato curioso es que la chica desde que se conocieron estaba enamorada de Naruto, a pesar de saber que este estaba tras de Sakura.

-llevaba rato sin verlos chicos-hablo ella tranquilamente sin dejar de ver a Naruto.

Sasuke la ignoro y volteo a ver en busca de Sakura…Naruto solamente sonrió algo agradecido de la amabilidad de la chica.

-supongo que vivir lejos nos mantuvo sin comunicación-continuo Naruto la plática.

Shion asintió animadamente.

Luego la chica volteo a ver en otra dirección algo avergonzada.

-estoy algo corta de tiempo, pero espero verlos nuevamente-dijo ella con tristeza.

El rubio asintió algo avergonzado, realmente a él le caía bien la chica como amiga.

-nos vemos otro día-hablo Naruto antes de verla irse.

Apenas Shion se fue, Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto de manera seria.

-si no la quieres como ella te quiere a ti, no debería darle alas-

Naruto vio de mala manera a su amigo.

Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, pero tratar mal a Shion sería como si Hinata lo tratara mal a él. puede que Hinata no estuviera enamorada de él, pero ella siempre era amable con él.

Esperaron un rato en silencio.

Cuando el plazo se cumplió y la misteriosa persona no llego.

Sasuke se levantó enojado y se alejó un poco para hablar con el celular.

Naruto no le dio importancia.

Como estaba solo, hizo lo que siempre hacia.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en Hinata.

Su sonrisa.

Su amabilidad.

Sus ojos brillantes.

Recordaba todo de ella…

Recordaba muy bien como la había conocido…suponía que era al mismo tiempo que se enamoró de ella. Era un día donde había estado peleando con una pandilla que lo tenía entre ojos, había perdido y quedado mal herido, por eso estaba de mal humor y sentado enojado en la azotea del instituto.

Al principio cuando alguien abrió la puerta pensó que serían Sasuke o Sakura para regañarlo.

En su lugar estaba una tímida Hinata que el solo recordaba por que llevaba una semana como estudiante transferida.

Pensaba que era guapa y tenía un buen cuerpo…pero solo eso.

Le lanzo una mirada intimidante para que se fuera…quería estar solo. Todo estaba funcionando bien y vio en los ojos de la chica el temor de quedarse en ese lugar más de un minuto.

Pero todo cambio cuando ella lo vio a los ojos, unos ojos perlas que reflejaban miedo y él se sintió algo mal.

Pensó en disculparse.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Había reído agriamente al ver como todos siempre huían de él apenas lo veían.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en menos de diez minutos la chica había regresado con un botiquín de emergencias y le había pedido (entre tartamudeos) que le dejara curarlo. Sin saber que hacer de la sorpresa, accedió. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y perdieron la siguiente clase…pero Naruto solamente había podido verla con incredulidad, mientras ella parecía concentrada en que estuviera bien.

Al final ella le ofreció su almuerzo (al principio solo quería un lugar donde comer y ver el cielo), él acepto y quedo encantado.

Ella después de eso sonrió.

Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

_-me llamo Hinata Hyuga-_

Fue en ese instante que se enamoró.

Después de eso había dejado de meterse en peleas tan seguido, solía pasar ratos con Hinata y hablaban de cualquier cosa (cuando todos los vieron comportarse como idiota al lado de la Hyuga descubrieron que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ya no de Sakura), estudiaban juntos, reían…se hicieron buenos amigos.

Naruto pensaba en dar el siguiente paso…

Pero fue cuando Hinata lo mando a la puta Friendzone.

-¿Naruto?-

Pestañeo sorprendido antes de volver a la realidad. Volteo a su derecha y se topó con la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

¿Qué hacía ahí Sakura?

Pestañeo varias veces antes de sonreír y saludarla…puede que ya no estuviera enamorada de ella, pero le guardaba un gran aprecio y era una amiga especial.

Noto como ella parecía nerviosa.

-¿no has visto a Sasuke-kun?-pregunto evitando su mirada.

Naruto pareció confundido.

¿Sasuke había citado a ese lugar a Sakura?

Volteo a ver dónde antes estaba su amigo, pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar.

-debe volver en cualquier momento-menciono al aire.

Noto la incomodidad de Sakura.

Se preocupó por su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?-le pregunto de manera preocupada.

La chica lo vio durante varios segundos, parecía tener una lucha interna.

-veras Naruto…el viernes cuando las chicas fuimos a la casa de Hinata…-no pudo terminar.

-¿algo le paso a Hinata-chan?-hablo asustado y con pánico en su voz.

Sakura rio algo nerviosa y bajo la mirada.

Naruto comenzó a pensar rápidamente si algo le había pasado a Hinata y si esa era la razón por la que no le contestaba sus mensajes.

-lo que ocurre es que pasó un malenten…-

La chica dejo de hablar, unos corredores había pasado muy cerca de ella y la había dado un empujón. El impacto la lanzo sobre Naruto y ambos cayeron sobre la banca (donde estaba antes el rubio), Sakura abrazo el cuello de Naruto para no tropezar y este la sujeto por la cintura.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

En otro tiempo probablemente Naruto se sentiría el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…ahora solamente le alegraba que su amiga estuviera a salvo y no le hubiera pasado algo.

-¿estás bien dattebayo?-pregunto Naruto.

Sakura estaba por levantarse de sobre el chico, pero el sonido de una bolsa cayendo la detuvo.

Ambos voltearon a ver.

Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

Sakura palideció.

Frente a ellos Hinata Hyuga (quien había salido de compras para la cena) miraba con incredulidad como Sakura estaba de una manera comprometedora sobre su mejor amigo que parecía feliz.

No entendió porque su corazón empezó a dolerle.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se preocuparon al ver como de los ojos de Hinata salían lágrimas.

-¿Hinata-chan?-llamo Naruto asustado.

Pero Hinata lo ignoro, tomo las bolsas del suelo y luego salió corriendo.

Su corazón parecía estar roto y ella no entendía por qué.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno es raro que actualice dos días seguidos...probablemente no ocurra muy seguido, pero es que desde que escribí el capitulo anterior este ya estaba rondando en mi mente. Parece que las cosas solo se complican más y más, pero como persona que esta en la friendzone puedo decir que todo es difícil._

_Pero no se preocupen mis queridas criaturitas, esto tiene final feliz y ademas uno suele darse cuanta que quiere algo cuando piensa que no puede tenerlo. Este capitulo era mas que todo para que vieran como Naruto se enamoro de Hina-chan._

_Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar el próximo capitulo._

_P.D: una chica en el primer capitulo me dijo que agregara a Shion, me pareció tan buena idea que la puse, mas adelante tendrá mas protagonismo :P ademas que pensaba agregar a Toneri._

_P.D2: este fics es de comedia, les prometo que en los próximos capítulos hay mas cosas graciosas._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	7. Capitulo 6

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo seis**

Durante toda su vida Hinata siempre la vivió difícil, desde niña sus padres tuvieron expectativas demasiado altas que la privaron de una vida corriente, debía superar a su primo Neji, luego cuando Hanabi tuvo edad tuvo que ser mejor que ella.

Pero a ella no le importaba…solamente quería hacer feliz a sus padres.

Siempre estudio muy duro, siempre practicaba toda la noche para ser la mejor en el piano, en el día se esforzaba en sus clases de artes marciales…todo por ser mejor.

Tal vez por eso no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros de clases y nunca tuvo amigos.

Aun así ella solo quería hacer a su madre feliz…después de todo el cáncer la estaba llevando de su lado.

Su madre murió cuando ella tenía nueve años por la leucemia.

Aun podía sentir su olor y el calor de sus abrazos…Hanabi no tenía la suerte, ella aún era muy pequeña cuando su madre murió. También era pequeña cuando se fueron a vivir al extranjero ya que su padre no soportaba la idea de vivir en Japón si su esposa.

Aunque ella sufrió, supo que su padre quedo devastado.

Era frio.

Cortante.

Hiriente.

Intimidante.

Ya no eran una familia feliz.

Un día lo vio haciendo que Hanabi se esforzara más en sus clases de artes marciales, pero su hermana eran muy pequeña y estaba agotada.

Ella dio un paso al frente y le dijo que ella se esforzaría el doble, pero que no obligara a Hanabi a esforzarse más.

El accedió indeciso.

Fueron muchos años donde ella tuvo que ser perfecta, no salía con nadie con tal de entrenar, incluso no veía mucho a su hermana por estar en sus estudios.

Después de un accidente de trafico donde su padre casi pierde la vida, fue cuando el cambio nuevamente…volviendo a ser más cálido y amable con ellas.

Hanabi lo acepto de inmediato.

Pero ella…

Le costaba ver a su padre sonriendo, tantos años que tuvo que ser perfecta, que le costaba verlo sin tener que actuar como una princesa.

Volvieron a Japón.

Su padre quería empezar desde cero nuevamente. Ella le costaba relacionarse con otros, toda su vida fue dedicada al entrenamiento y sus estudios.

No era una chica normal.

Incluso llevaba una semana en un nuevo instituto y no podía hablar con otros, era muy tímida y no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Y si les caía mal?

¿Si mencionaba algo indebido?

Por eso siempre almorzaba en la azotea…sola y pensando que hacer para actuar como alguien normal.

Ese día se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar ocupado.

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules, lleno de varias heridas la miro de mala forma. Ella había recibido miradas peores de su padre toda la vida…eso no la intimido.

Lo que la asusto fue verlo tan herido. Recordaba las heridas en sus entrenamientos, como si no las curaba rápido le lastimarían más tiempo.

Vio que él iba a decir algo.

Pero ella lo ignoro.

Dio media vuelta corriendo por toda la estructura del instituto hasta hallar la enfermería, tragándose su timidez pidió un botiquín prestado y luego corrió nuevamente a la azotea, rogando porque el chico siguiera ahí.

Suspiro cuando lo vio en el mismo lugar.

Con tartamudeos le pidió que aceptara tratarlo. Él confundido acepto. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y perdieron la siguiente clase, agradecía que su padre ya no fuera tan estricto y no tuviera que explicar nada. El chico la miraba incrédulo todo el rato.

Al final ella le ofreció su almuerzo, él acepto.

Ella después de eso sonrió.

Tal vez pudiera tener un amigo.

_-me llamo Hinata Hyuga-_

Dijo en forma de saludo.

Él sonrió…una sonrisa como la de un niño.

_-yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-_

Ella por primera vez no estaba sola.

Por fin tuvo alguien a su lado.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la habitación de Hinata Hyuga, se podía ver a la chica acostada en su cama, con ropas tres tallas mas grandes y abrazando una almohada de peluche, su rostro estaba sin expresión y solamente miraba como por la ventana caían los copos de nieve.

El invierno había llegado.

Recordaba como había conocido a Naruto…no entendía por que el chico solo estaba en su mente.

Después de ver a Sakura sobre Naruto aquel día en el parque, su razón le dijo que debía estar feliz porque dos buenos amigos suyos estuvieran juntos.

Pero algo dentro de ella…una gran parte…mando todo a la mierda y se encerró en su habitación.

Ya era miércoles y había faltado tres días al instituto, sus amigas habían llamado como locas a su celular, a su casa, a su primo…pero le habían dicho que ella estaba enferma.

Era cierto.

Debía estar enferma.

Enferma del corazón.

No dejaba de dolerle y llorar como una chica con la menstruación.

Debía tener un aspecto patético.

Pero la imagen de Naruto y Sakura en su mente le dolía, luego los imaginaba besándose, abrazándose, sonriéndose.

Metió su rostro en la almohada.

-Mou-gruño con un sonido horrible por el anterior llanto.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

TOC TOC

Saco el rostro de su almohada y lo levanto. Pudo ver como como un hombre de cabellera clara, ojos blancos y mirada amable, le sonreía.

-Ko-susurro Hinata algo avergonzada de su aspecto.

Ko fue su niñero de pequeña, también fue su entrenador de piano y algunas artes marciales. Con los años quedo como guardaespaldas y en la actualidad trabajaba en las empresas de su padre, era un buen hombre y un gran amigo de la familia.

-vaya según veo Hiashi-sama no se equivocó al decir que Hinata-sama estaba mal-comento el hombre algo divertido.

Ella bajo el rostro apenada.

Ko se acercó a la cama, y con la confianza dada por los años, se sentó en una orilla y palmeo la cabeza de Hinata, como hacia cuando ella era niña y fallaba en sus entrenamientos.

Hinata sin poder evitarlo soltó nuevamente al llanto y se aferró a Ko.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloro, pero al final se sintió mucho mejor y le conto todo a Ko, desde como conoció a Naruto-kun, como se hizo su mejor amigo y por ultimo él que lloraba porque pensaba que salía con una de sus amigas.

Ko solo la dejo hablar.

Después de un gran rato, Hinata observo como ya era de noche.

-discúlpame Ko, debes llegar pronto a casa o Misaki-san se preocupara-murmuro Hinata apenada.

Recordaba bien a Misaki-san, la prometida de Ko con quien se casaría en unas semanas. Una mujer muy alegre y que se notaba que amaba a Ko.

-por fin entiendo por qué Neji-san siempre dice que quiere matar a el famoso Naruto-hablo divertido Ko.

Hinata lo miro confundida.

Ko sonrió a verla.

Para él Hinata aún era una niña, la niña que debió luchar para llenar las expectativas de su padre y por eso no sabía sobre los sentimientos de una joven a su edad.

-yo creo que Hinata-sama quiere a joven Naruto de manera especial-

Hinata parpadeo confundida.

-¿manera especial?-

-hai-

-bueno Naruto-kun es mi mejor amigo-

-Hinata-sama me considera a mí un buen amigo-

-claro que Ko es un gran amigo para mí-

-pero aun así no te molestas porque me vaya a casar con Misaki-

-no, porque Misaki también ama a Ko-

-¿entonces por qué te molesta que Naruto salga con otra chica que también pueda amarlo?-

Ko sonrió al ver los ojos de Hinata abiertos de la impresión, la chica comenzó a balbucear cosas y su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-creo que es porque Hinata-sama ama a Naruto como yo amo a Misaki-termino de hablar Ko.

Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente.

Su corazón se agito violentamente.

Una venda en sus ojos acababa de caer.

…

..

.

Joder ella amaba a su mejor amigo…y no precisamente como mejor amigo.

Miro a Ko.

Él la miro con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿y-yo a-amo a Naruto-kun?-tartamudeo incrédula.

Luego algo cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Ko y Hinata voltearon el rostro a la puerta.

En ella estaban Neji y Hanabi como estatuas de piedra, varios platos en el suelo rotos. Pero a ellos no les importaba, su querida prima/hermana había aceptado tener sentimientos por el idiota de Naruto.

Un aura de batalla los rodeo a ambos.

Ese tarado no se quedaría con su tesoro.

**Continuara…**

_por alguna razón se me ocurrió esto y ya estoy viendo como trabajo en el siguiente capitulo...mañana tengo examen de contabilidad y luego salgo a vacaciones...quiero ver si termino esta historia antes de que termine el año._

_a ver si se puede :)_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Capitulo 7

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capítulo 7**

Ese día era viernes…un viernes muy frio en la entrada del invierno.

Todos los alumnos entraban al instituto bien abrigados, algunos gruñendo por el frio, otros lo ignoraban y seguían con su rutina, otros organizando peleas de bolas de nieve. Nara Shikamaru dedujo que su amigo Naruto seria del último grupo de personas, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró ese día en el salón antes que sus demás compañeros y portando una de las peores caras que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

De inmediato supuso que algo había pasado con Hinata.

Ese chico era uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo cual su mente le dijo que debía ayudarlo.

-¿ocurre algo Naruto?-pregunto algo confundido.

El chico lo ignoro y siguió viendo a la venta sin prestarle atención.

Shikamaru alzo una ceja.

Era cierto que la Hyuga no había venido en toda la semana, pensó que estaba enferma…pero ahora recordaba el comportamiento nervioso de Temari.

Frunció el ceño.

Algo debió haber pasado…después de todo, desde la salida de chicas a la casa de Hinata, todo parecía sospechoso.

Al final tomo asiento junto a Naruto y se dispuso a dormir, si el chico quería hablar, pues ahí lo escucharía. Pasaron los minutos y el salón empezó a llenarse. Sus sospechas crecieron al ver como Sakura e Ino compartían una conversación nerviosa y preocupada, tanto para no hacer escandalo cuando entro Sasuke.

Faltaba solo dos minutos para empezar las clases, incluso Kurenai-sensei ya estaba en el salón.

Shikamaru noto de reojo la mirada de Naruto fija en la puerta del salón.

Probablemente esperando que Hinata entrara por ahí.

Algo poco probable.

Shikamaru compartió una rápida mirada con el Uchiha, este parecía también ver a Naruto preocupado…pero sus ojos mostraban algo más de compresión.

¿Qué habría pasado?

El timbre sonó.

Naruto se desplomo molesto en su lugar.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó y todos voltearon confundidos.

Naruto volvió a ilusionarse.

-discúlpeme Sensei aún me cuesta encontrar las aulas-dijo una apenada Shion al entrar por la puerta.

Cierto, Shion Otsuka llevaba una semana en el instituto. Se había transferido al pasarse de casa, la profesora la dejo pasar sin regaños. La rubia saludo animadamente a Naruto, este fingió una sonrisa.

Luego unos pasos llamaron la atención de la profesora. Esta asomo la cara por la puerta y se hizo de lado para que Hinata Hyuga no chocara de golpe con ella, quien había tenido que llegar corriendo.

-¿Hinata-chan?-hablo Kurenai sorprendida.

Todo el salón se alboroto y giraron a ver a la chica, Naruto se sujetó de la silla para no lanzarse contra su amiga.

Hinata tenía el uniforme desacomodado y lucia agotada, las chicas notaron con espanto como la chica parecía algo más delgada de ser posible.

-Hinata-chan tu padre dijo que no vendrías hasta la próxima semana por tu enfermedad-comento Kurenai sorprendida.

La aludida se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-y-yo ya me siento mejor s-sensei-aseguro la chica.

Kurenai quería mucho a Hinata, la había conocido de niña y era buena amiga de la familia Hyuga, por eso le extraño cuando Hiashi le informo que Hinata estaba enferma…incluso ahora frente a ella podía ver como estaba más delgada y pálida por la enfermedad.

Algo desconfiada le dejo pasar.

Hinata pasó sin ver a nadie, como solo había un asiento disponible, le toco sentarse al lado de una chica que nunca había visto, justo en la primera fila.

Rubia y de ojos amables de color morado, buen cuerpo y que le saludo amablemente.

Después de ver a Kurenai-sensei hablar sobre el idioma japonés, le indico los ejercicios a realizar en sus libros de texto.

Hinata empezó a trabajar algo despacio, había faltado toda la semana, pero por dicha la materia era fácil y su primo le había pasado los apuntes de sus amigas.

-tú debes ser la famosa Hinata Hyuga-hablo Shion sacándola de su concentración.

La chica la vio sorprendida, Shion sonreía amablemente.

Hinata se sonrojo.

Shion era una chica muy bonita.

-todo el salón hablo de ti esta semana, mi nombre es Shion Otsuka y soy la nueva por aquí-se presentó mientras miraba de reojo a la sensei.

Hinata siguió su mirada y vio como Kurenai estaba en la puerta hablando con otro profesor, no les regañaba por hablar entre ellos, pero le dirigió una mala mirada a Ino cuando se puso de pie y por eso todos permanecieron en sus asientos. Si no se equivocaba era Asuma el hijo del antiguo director.

¿Estarían saliendo?

Se sonrojo al pensar que el amor parecía estar en todos lados.

Volvió a ver a Shion.

-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer-se presentó Hinata.

La chica sonrió complacida y le sujeto de las manos, Hinata se sonrojo ante el contacto físico.

-espero podamos ser buenas amigas-pidió Shion.

Hinata pestañeo varias veces, luego sonrió.

-hai-

Las clases siguieron, Hinata al final realizo los ejercicios con Shion y terminaron rápidamente, ambas parecían hacer un buen equipo.

Justo cuando sonó el timbre para el descanso.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Hinata se ponía de pie a una velocidad que asustaba, incluso Shion de sorprendió. Pero todos quedaron en silencio cuando la chica salió corriendo del salón sin poder hacer que nadie reaccionara.

-HINATA-chillo Ino saliendo tras de ella.

Sakura no tardo en levantarse y seguir a su amiga.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto que estaba en el suelo con aura deprimida, sintieron pena por él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?-pregunto Shion confundida.

Shikamaru suspiro.

Sasuke bufo.

Todo era problemático.

**OoOoOoO**

Las clases siguieron y con ellas las misteriosas desapariciones de la Hyuga, llegaba tarde a clases y era la primera en irse a esconder algún lado. Ino estaba roja de la rabia ya que no podía encontrarla nunca, Sakura se veía cada vez más preocupada…incluso Temari y Tenten habían intentado atraparla, pero sin ningún resultado.

Pero el que pero la llevaba era Naruto.

-ella me odia-le había gruñido a Sasuke.

Luego solamente se limitaba a verla de reojo, al principio había intentado saludarla, pero ella lo había evitado nerviosa y saliendo corriendo.

Lo que Sasuke le parecía sospechoso es que Hinata había visto sonrojada a Naruto.

Algo debió haber pasado.

Naruto en cambio miraba el suelo de manera triste, terminaban de hacer su clase de educación física y no tenía muchos ánimos. De reojo observo como Hinata caminaba a los baños femeninos de cerca con Shion, parecía que ambas se llevaban bien, ambas eran las ultimas en entrar y muchas ya salían listas para irse a casa.

Irónico.

Una chica lo quería y él quería que la que la acompañaba lo quisiera.

-Naruto-gruño alguien atrás de él.

Confundido volteo a ver, se sorprendió de ver a Sakura con su ropa algo holgada (igual que todas las chicas por el frio, bueno excepto que una que otra zorra).

-que quieres Sakura-chan-

-en este momento vamos a ir y aclararle todo a Hinata-chan-

Gruño algo por bajo.

-espera un momento Sakura-llamo Ino a lo lejos.

-adelántate Naruto ir a ver que quiere la cerda-

Naruto le hizo caso algo resignado, mientras caminaba escucho unos gritos donde solo se distinguían unos "cerda" "frentona". Rápidamente llego fuera de los baños de las chicas, se escondió cuando vio a Shion salir corriendo con una sonrisa.

Si Shion ya había salido a Hinata debía faltarle poco.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar que no llevo una bufanda ese día.

Estaba tan preocupado por Hinata que no pensaba bien, sentía que algo molestaba a la chica y que se alejaba poco a poco de su lado…él no quería eso. No sabía que había hecho mal, pero lo solucionaría, no soportaría a la chica lejos de él.

Entro al baño de las chicas.

Se sorprendió al no ver a ninguna y que nadie le gritara nada.

Bueno Hinata, Shion, Sakura e Ino eran las que faltaban…y como las dos últimas seguían dentro del gimnasio y Shion ya se había ido.

-oe Hinata-chan-llamo Naruto.

El chico dio una vuelta y quedo paralizado, frente a él Hinata quedo igualmente en Shock…la diferencia es que la chica solo tenía una diminuta bata que apenas si le cubría lo necesario.

Él se sonrojo ante la hermosa visión.

Hinata igual de vergüenza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

Luego la vista de Naruto lo traiciono y dirigió su total atención al cuerpo de la chica, que para que negar, era todo un regalo del cielo a los simples mortales como él.

Unas gotas de sangre salieron de su nariz.

Hinata se avergonzó más y levanto una mano, mientras la otra sostenía bien su toalla.

**OoOoOoO**

Fuera del baño solo se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada y un extraño grito.

-HENTAI-

Cuando Sakura llego a los baños, se sorprendió ver a Naruto fuera de ellos sin importarle el frio. El chico tenía dos algodones en su nariz y la marca de una mano en su rostro. Pero como su rostro parecía perdido en el espacio y no triste…supuso lo peor.

-eres un Hentai como tu abuelo-mascullo la chica peli rosa.

La puerta se abrió y ambos reaccionaron.

Hinata estaba frente a ellos con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando verlos a toda costa.

-Hinata tenemos algo importante que decirte-hablo Sakura aprovechando que la tenían.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos la chica hizo una reverencia.

-y-yo les deseo lo mejor juntos y-y que sean muy felices como pareja-casi grito Hinata con los ojos cerrados.

Lo había estado pensando todo el día anterior.

Puede que quisiera a Naruto…puede que estuviera enamorado de él…que ya no lo viera solo como amigo.

Pero para su pesar, ambos eran solo amigos y el chico en cuestión parecía siempre estar enamorado de Sakura.

Ella le dolía.

Su corazón dolía con cada palabra que dijo.

Pero aun así ella era su mejor amiga, debía apoyarlo en su camino a ser feliz…aunque su felicidad no fuera con ella.

Hinata deseaba con todo su corazón que Naruto fuera feliz, y si no era a su lado, aunque le doliera iba apoyarlo.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron en piedra ante las palabras de la chica.

¿Ellos pareja?

Pero si eran como hermanos.

Eso sería incesto.

Estaban tan sorprendidos que no se movieron cuando Kakashi-sensei llego al lado de ellos, este veía confundido la escena, pero como a veces era bien egoísta los ignoro.

-Hinata ocupo tu ayuda-hablo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y salía caminando a otro lado.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron como estatuas de piedra.

En que embrollo Hinata los tenia a ellos dos.

**OoOoOoO**

Cerca de la entrada del instituto, Hinata miraba confundida a Kakashi-sensei. Este le acababa de pedir un favor y ella no comprendía del todo el por qué debía ser ella.

-por favor Hinata, solo tienes que ir a la estación y recoger a mi sobrino, él no está acostumbrado a la ciudad y probablemente se pierda si nadie lo va a buscar, luego lo llevas a tu casa y paso en unas horas a recogerlo, la reunión con los profesores parece que se extenderá un buen rato-pidió Kakashi.

Sabía lo buena samaritana que era Hinata, además que ella era muy responsable.

La persona perfecta.

La chica sonrió mientras aceptaba (sería una excusa para evitar a Naruto y Sakura)

-perfecto, toma esta fotografía para que lo reconozcas-le dio Kakashi un trozo de papel.

Hinata lo tomo y en ella vio un chico algo mayor que ella.

Tenía el cabello blanco algo alborotado y ojos muy claros, parecía indiferente en la fotografía y sus ropas eran las de un joven común.

-su nombre es Toneri-

**Continuara…**

_Pense el capitulo, lo escribí y lo publique...pero no les prometo publicar tan seguido como estos días. Pero ahora me toca aprovechar la inspiración y debería estar estudiando para el examen de conta._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	9. Capitulo 8

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo ocho**

En medio de la estación de trenes de la ciudad…

Hinata observaba como todos caminaban apresurados, las personas se subían, otras bajaban, muchos saludaban a los amigos.

Todos parecían felices.

¿Cuándo ella dejo de formar parte de ellos?

Claro.

Desde que se enamoró de su mejor amigo, y este estaba enamorado de una de sus amigas.

Se preguntó cómo haría de ahora en adelante para hablarle, debía fingir y actuar normal para no preocuparlo…aun así no se hacia la idea de hablarle sin que su corazón doliera.

-por lo menos aun puedo estar a su lado-susurro para sí misma.

Ese era su consuelo, aunque no estuviera junto al chico como ella quería, no tenía que alejarse del todo.

Ya que aunque le dolía estar a su lado, no quería alejarse de él.

Tal vez era una masoquista.

Pronto pudo ver de reojo a un chico de cabellera albina, sus ojos se enfocaron más y con alegría logro distinguir al chico que era sobrino de Kakashi-sensei.

Se puso de pie y camino en su dirección.

-Toneri-san-llamo en medio de la multitud de gente.

Pero como ella era tan pequeña (su metro sesenta era la burla de sus compañeros) y la gente cada vez aumentaba, pronto lo perdió de vista. Gruño infantilmente cuando perdió al chico.

Ahora que haría.

Un hombre más grande que ella la empujo, ella intento mantener el equilibrio pero fue inútil. Cayo de trasero al suelo y murmuro una grosería al tipo mal educado.

Pero una mano la hizo levantar la vista.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Toneri ofrecerle una mano de manera caballerosa.

La acepto algo confundida.

-me alegra poder encontrarlo Toneri-san-hablo Hinata algo aliviada.

El chico pareció sorprendido. Hinata admitió que Toneri era bien parecido, pero como a ella ya le gustaba Naruto-kun, solamente lo dejo como alguien apuesto.

-debo sentirme alagado que una hermosa jovencita sepa mi nombre-respondió el chico.

Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate.

Ese día sería muy largo.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la habitación de Naruto, se podía ver al aludido y sus dos mejores amigos. Kushina les había ofrecido quedarse a comer y Minato les había agradecido por visitarlos. Pero ahora era tiempo de los tres chicos para hablar. Sakura y Naruto le explicaron a Sasuke todo lo sucedido, principalmente que ahora Hinata pensaban que ambos estaban saliendo juntos.

Sasuke aguantaba la risa.

-ahora tenemos que hacer algo dattebayo-chillo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los tres quedaron en silencio viendo el techo de la habitación.

¿Qué podrían hacer?

De pronto Naruto sintió un mal presentimiento y vio en una dirección con la mirada seria.

-Hinata-susurro por bajo.

Sus amigos como estaban en sus pensamientos lo ignoraron, pero Naruto sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Sin importarle que ella probablemente no contestara, tomo el celular y le mando un mensaje preguntando si estaba bien.

-además Hinata sabe que me gusta Sasuke-kun, todo es solo un mal entendido-hablo Sakura.

Naruto la vio impresionado, era sorprendente como su amiga admitía sus sentimientos tan libremente frente al chico en cuestión.

Sasuke ni se inmuto. Pero Naruto pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro del teme.

De pronto la cabeza de Sakura llego una idea.

-eso es-exclamo para sí misma.

Ambos chicos la miraron confundidos.

-solamente tengo que salir con un chico diferente a Naruto, cuando Hinata me vea pensara que ya no me interesa Naruto, luego ambos le aclaramos que todo fue un mal entendido-

La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se congelo.

Naruto ignoro eso y miro interesado a Sakura.

-¿pero con quien saldrías Sakura-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

La chica se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativo.

Sasuke bufo por bajo, ambos amigos voltearon a verlo. Este alzo el rostro con orgullo.

-yo no pienso ayud…-

-YA SE-chillo Sakura interrumpiéndolo-un chico se me declaro hace una semana, al principio no le conteste porque me gusta Sasuke-kun, pero puede servirnos-admitió la peli rosa orgullosa.

Naruto miro de reojo como un aura oscura rodeo a Sasuke.

Lo ignoro nuevamente.

-se te declaran muy seguido Sakura-chan-

-no tanto como a la cerda de Ino, pero tengo algunos chicos atrás mío-

Naruto silbo impresionado.

-eso es increíble Sakura-chan-

-ahora solo tengo que ir a casa y ponerme en contacto con él, voy a planear una salida de amigos para el fin de semana, Hinata no se negara con todos ahí, luego yo llego con mi "novio", tu hablar con Hinata y todo se arregla-hablo Sakura con el pulgar en alto.

Naruto le aplaudió emocionado.

Sakura hizo una leve reverencia siguiéndole el juego.

-no te importa salir con un chico solo por eso-gruño Sasuke.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verlo, como si por fin recordara que estaba ahí. Extrañamente para ambos, Sasuke lucía una cara de enojo y un aura negra rodeándolo, también miraba a Sakura como si fuera una vil traidora.

-¿no se supone que me querías?-le acuso Sasuke.

Por alguna razón Naruto se sintió que sobraba, y eso que era su propia habitación.

Sakura simplemente permaneció tranquila.

-vamos Sasuke tu dejaste bien claro que solo somos amigos, no veo nada de malo salir y besar a otros chicos guapos-dijo Sakura divertida.

Naruto se sonrojo.

Besar.

Una imagen de él besando a Hinata de manera romántica después de declararse llego a su mente, lamentablemente la imagen de Hinata en toalla (como la vio en la mañana) se cruzó con la primera imagen…pronto sus pensamientos se volvieron prohibidos para menores de edad y cayó al suelo con un intenso derrame nasal.

Sasuke vio incrédulo la sonrisa divertida de Sakura.

-por favor Sasuke-kun, tu y yo no somos como Hinata y Naruto…hace mucho me di a la idea que no vamos estar juntos, me gustas físicamente claro está, pero aún tengo fe de encontrar al chico indicado para mí-comento Sakura.

Luego la peli rosa se pudo de pie y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó con un extraño mal sabor de boca.

Sakura toda la vida estuvo atrás de él diciendo cuanto lo amaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la chica que se rendía por él.

Y eso…por alguna razón no le agrado.

Naruto por otro lado aún seguía tirado en el suelo aun sangrando.

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata caminaba por las calles en camino a su hogar, a su lado Toneri-san le hablaba con amabilidad. Ahora conocía que Toneri era un estudiante de ingeniería de la universidad, iba en su segundo año y por alguna razón ella sentía que lo había visto en alguna otra parte.

Mientras caminaban sintió su bolsillo vibrar y saco su celular.

Una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro cuando vio un mensaje de Naruto-kun.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba triste.

Era raro.

_¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?_

_Naruto_

Se vio tentada a no contestar…pero llevaba una semana sin hablarle…desde que supo que siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura.

-¿sucede algo Hinata-san?-pregunto Toneri al verla pensativa.

Ella solamente negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego miro el celular.

Su razón le dijo que no contestara.

Pero su corazón le dijo que lo hiciera.

_Me encuentro bien Naruto-kun._

_Hinata_

Sonrió levemente cuando toco la tecla enviar. Puede que solamente acercarse a él le lastimara, pero sin duda la hacía sentir bien.

Toneri le sonrió.

Hinata por primera vez le sonrió con sinceridad.

**OoOoOoO**

En la otra calle, una chica de cabello castaño corto, algo pequeña y con un pecho algo pequeño, miraba con la boca abierta a Hinata y el chico sexy con el que andaba.

Era imposible.

Gaara-sempai le había dicho que Naruto-sempai estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata-sempai.

Otra chica de cabellera castaña más clara junto a otra de cabellera larga oscura, ambas se acercaron a Matsuri viéndola confundidas.

-sucede algo Matsu-chan-pregunto la de pelo castaño claro.

La chica volteo incrédula y luego señalo la calle.

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a su sempai Hinata, la conocían por siempre ayudarles en su clase de arte que compartían juntas, Matsuri aunque era un año menor que ellas siempre se colaba a las clases de artes ya que tenía un gran talento, las tres chicas se hicieron buenas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Hinata siempre era amable con ellas.

Pero su sorpresa creció al verla con ese bombón caminar por las calles.

-Sari-sempai, Yukata-sempai…Hinata-sempai tiene un novio-chillo Matsuri.

Las dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ambas sabían sobre Naruto, era un chico de otro grupo que siempre hacia escandalo…pero sin duda se notaba que estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Pero ahora ella.

Luego las tres miraron al chico.

Se sonrojaron.

-es un bombón-chillaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que ellas no supieron fue que otras chicas del instituto las escucharon a lo lejos y comenzaron a mandar mensajes.

Pobre de Hinata cuando llegara el lunes al instituto.

**Continuara…**

_Hola chicos...se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir cada día hahahaha, aunque creo que ustedes no están muy __molestos con ese hecho._

_Les digo que la historia va ser cortira, sinceramente eso pensaba desde el primer capitulo, y creo que se me esta extendiendo un poco._

_En fin._

_Como dato curioso ando en busca de un beta para mis historias :) por si alguien que me lee es bueno en la área de ortografía y me quiere ayudar._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capitulo 9

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo nueve**

En medio de la ciudad, se observaba una casa donde vivía la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. En la cocina se observaba a Minato, quien aprovechando que era domingo, preparaba la comida para toda su familia. En el baño se escuchaba como Kushina se bañaba y cantaba una canción de manera algo desafinada. En el cuarto del único hijo de la familia, se veía como Naruto sorprendentemente estaba alistando.

Hoy iniciaría el plan de Sakura.

Todos saldrían a ver una película en un gran grupo, Hinata había terminado aceptando algo indecisa y con mucha amenaza de Temari.

Salió de su cuarto y camino al comedor.

Cuando llego vio a su padre besándose apasionadamente con su madre, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Mientras comían, Kushina y Naruto peleaban por un trozo de carne…Minato solamente leía el periódico acostumbrado a eso en su familia. Solo que cuando la pelea incremento, Minato le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Kushina, y esta se relajó al instante.

-a veces me extraña que ambos estén juntos-mascullo Naruto comiendo.

Minato miro a su hijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Kushina simplemente mascullo algo de "afeminado" y comenzó a meterse mucha comida en la boa.

-bueno eso es una historia muy graciosa-admite Minato nervioso.

Naruto que le cuesta imaginarse a su padre nervioso, se sorprendió de verlo en ese estado.

-¿enserio?-

-pues si…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-no crees que debas irte ya dattebane-

-no te metas dattebayo-

-calma los dos-

-dattebane-

-dattebayo-

Minato sonrió algo nervioso con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kushina y Naruto eran demasiado similares.

Vio a su hijo que parecía enojado por la discusión, así que al final suspiro algo nervioso.

-lo que sucede es que Kushina y yo nos conocimos de niños, siempre fuimos amigos incluso cuando yo me enamore de ella-admitió Minato algo apenado.

Naruto volteo a verlo incrédulo.

-ya te dije que no es mi culpa dattebane-mascullo Kushina de brazos cruzados.

Minato le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Naruto.

Por alguna razón se identificó en algo con la historia de su padre.

-pues supongo que me envió a la friendzone durante mucho tiempo-admitió Minato apenado.

Naruto abrió la boca incrédulo.

-no sabía que me amabas dattebane-

-tranquila amor ya todo paso-

Naruto estaba por preguntarle a su padre como hizo para salir de la friendzone, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Confundido vio como Sasuke había entrado de alguna forma a su casa y ahora lo arrastraba fuera de ella con una mirada psicópata.

Mientras salían unos extraños sonidos de sus padres le indicaron que el tema sería mejor en otro momento.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la ciudad se observaba como Sasuke y Naruto caminaban lado a lado, las chicas chillaban al ver a Sasuke y Naruto parecía sorprendido…su mejor amigo parecía andar de un peor humor que de costumbre e incluso tenía una extraña aura negra rodeándolo.

-¿estas así por lo de Sakura-chan?-pregunto de pronto Naruto.

Sasuke tropezó levemente y luego le mando una mirada asesina.

El rubio bufo.

Estúpido orgullo del teme que no lo dejaría aceptar que estaba mal.

-yo estaría peor si me enterara que Hinata-chan tiene novio-intento ayudarle.

No funciono.

-cierra tu puta boca dobe-

Desgraciado.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, no había nadie…el teme lo había sacado demasiado temprano.

Aburrido saco su teléfono celular para jugar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mensaje en él. Pero se arrepintió apenas lo abrió.

Sasuke quien no…y resaltaba el NO, el NO estaba molesto por que Sakura saliera con otro chico, NO estaba molesto por que se besara con otro, claro que NO.

Aun así en su mal humor, noto como una extraña aura de batalla salía de su amigo.

Lo vio confundido.

Luego vio el celular del chico.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

El mensaje era solo una imagen, donde se podía ver a Hinata con sus ropas de instituto caminar al lado de un chico de cabellera blanca que le miraba de manera amable. Lo peor es que el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata le hacía parecer que estaban en una cita.

Sasuke vio nervioso a Naruto.

-matare a ese bastardo-gruño con una sonrisa psicópata.

Sasuke suspiro.

Media hora después, sus amigos llegaron. Primero fue Ino junto a su novio Sai, luego Tenten junto a Lee y Neji (este último fulmino a Naruto con la mirada), Temari junto a Shikamaru, Chouji junto a Shino, Gaara, incluso Kiba…todos miraban curiosos el por qué Naruto miraba a cualquier cosa con enojo.

Nadie vio a Hinata aun.

Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Sakura caminar de la mano de un chico de pelo rojo.

Sasuke acompaño a Naruto en su aura de batalla.

-chicos les presento a Sasori-kun-dijo Sakura al llegar.

El aludido era alguien un poco mayor que ellos, de cabellera roja, ropas modernas y una cara de ángel.

-estudia arte en la universidad de la capital-añadió Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Todos saludaron al nuevo integrante, menos Sasuke que estaba lo suficientemente molesto y Naruto que estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

No fue mucho después…una silueta se divisó a lo lejos.

Naruto puso cara de maniático.

Todos incluso Sasori se asustaron.

Pero se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Hinata Hyuga estaba usando un vestido muy bonito y algo corto, muy poco común en ella. A su lado venia el chico de cabellera albina que Naruto había visto en su teléfono minutos antes.

Lo peor es que el chico cargaba el bolso de Hinata como si fuera su novio.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

-chicos perdonen la tardanza-hablo Hinata con vergüenza.

Nadie sabía que decir.

-Toneri-sempai-saludo Sasori sorprendido.

El aludido también se sorprendió de verlo y rápidamente le dio un amigable apretón de manos.

-vaya Sasori llevo años sin verte, tú y Deidara aún siguen estudiando arte-

-ya vamos en el primer año de la universidad-

Mientras ambos hablaban, el resto volteo a ver a Hinata con curiosidad…ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Toneri-san es el sobrino de Kakashi-sempai, me pidió que lo recogiera ayer en la estación y que pasaría en la noche para llevarlo a su casa, pero…-dejo la frase al aire.

Todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

-al parecer mi tío se fue de fiesta y lo veré hasta el lunes-hablo Toneri uniéndose a la conversación.

Hinata tomo el bolso que Toneri le devolvió, cuando salieron de su casa él dijo que no permitiría a una chica cargar algo en su presencia, durante un rato discutieron sobre qué hacer, al final Hinata acepto que llevara su bolso y que se lo devolviera cuando encontraran a todos…Toneri acepto resignado.

-Toneri-san es hijo de una mujer con la que mi padre hace negocios, le dijo que podía estar en la casa hasta que lo necesitara, pero pensé que sería descortés dejarlo solo en casa y lo traje conmigo hoy-termino de relatar Hinata.

Omitió el hecho de que Hanabi y su primo se habían puesto sobreprotectores con el nuevo individuo, Neji al final había aceptado que fuera solo si él iba.

De reojo observo como su primo volteaba a ver a Toneri de mala forma.

Luego algo capto su mirada.

Naruto tenía una extraña aura de batalla y miraba de mala forma a Toneri, aunque este no parecía afectado en lo absoluto.

-mejor vamos a ver ya la película-dijo Temari de pronto.

El grupo era tan grande, que había pequeños grupos que hablaban entre sí. Por alguna razón Hinata termino entre Toneri y Sasori, también Sakura hablaba animadamente con el chico de pelo rojo.

Aunque de reojo miraba a Naruto…pero este miraba en su dirección algo enojado.

Al ver al hombre de pelo rojo…supuso que Naruto estaba celoso de Sakura.

Suspiro.

Ese sería un largo día.

De pronto llegaron al cine y vieron la gran cartelera, habían mucho tipos de películas, entre románticas, de acción, de terror…al final por mayoría de votos gano una película de Ninjas. Era tan grande el grupo, que solo ellos se escuchaban dentro de la sala de cine.

Hinata estaba hablando animadamente con Toneri.

Aparentemente Toneri vivió una temporada en Francia, y ella también lo hizo un año de niña…la madre de Toneri, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, era una de las empresarias más ricas de todo Japón.

Aparentemente compartían mucho en común.

-Hinata-chan-llamo de pronto Sakura.

La chica volteo a verla confundida.

-sabes quería hablarte de algo-murmuro ella apenada.

Hinata siguió sin entender, de pronto las luces del cine se apagaron y la película dio inicio.

La oji perla no se dio cuenta que se había sentado al lado de Toneri y Sakura.

¿Dónde estaría Naruto?

-la película ya va empezar Sakura-chan, hay que guardar silencio-le susurro.

Solo escucho un suspiro de parte de su amiga.

Aunque la película dio inicio, Hinata buscaba a Naruto entre sus amigos, gracias a kami-sama ella tenía buena visión. Después de unos minutos se resignó y empezó a ver la película.

La película se trataba de un niño que era rechazado por todos por tener a un poderoso zorro de nueve colas en su interior, la película era conmovedora y con muchas escenas de lucha.

Hinata estaba enamorada del protagonista.

Todo era perfecto.

Hasta que sintió algo.

La mano de Toneri estaba sobre su mano, levanto la mirada algo sorprendida y noto como este le sonreía.

Ella no le sonrió.

La mano de Toneri era grande y fuerte, pero muy fría.

Nerviosa giro la mirada…quedo en shock cuando vio como Sakura estaba casi comiéndose a besos a el chico llamado Sasori, su rostro se sonrojo cuando vio como Sasori tocaba sin descaro el trasero de su amiga y esta gemía por bajo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Sakura no estaba con Naruto-kun?

De pronto giro nuevamente la mirada.

Se arrepintió.

El rostro de Toneri estaba a un centímetro del suyo. Ese chico iba a besarla, y si no tenía cuidado, probablemente terminaría como su amiga Sakura.

La imagen de Naruto pasó por su mente.

Joder.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que atrajo la atención de algunos de sus amigos.

-¿Hinata-chan?-hablo Sakura sorprendida.

Ella la ignoro y bajo la vista.

-v-voy al baño-

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo.

Escucho varias quejas de las personas que veían la película, aun así no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño de chicas.

Se quedó viendo en el espejo y se lavó la cara (ella no usaba maquillaje por suerte), luego se quedó viendo el lavado de manos.

Toneri-san era un chico muy apuesto y amable, cualquier otra chica de su edad hubiera dejado que la besaran en el cine, guardaran recuerdos como una adolecente normal…pero ella no quería eso, nunca había besado a un chico y si tuviera que escoger a alguien, sin duda elegiría a Naruto.

Cuando alzo el rostro, se asustó de ver en el espejo el reflejo de Naruto.

Como si fuera una ilusión, volteo a ver para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Pero ahí estaba.

Viéndola fijamente.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar…pero la cerró.

No estaba bien.

-hai, solamente…ocupaba aire-mintió con una leve sonrisa.

Después de enterarse que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, no habían vuelto hablar a solas.

Pero verlo fijamente la dejo confundida.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su estómago parecía un torbellino y sus mejillas debían estar sonrojadas. Podía jurar que estaba más feliz con solo tenerlo cerca para ella sola.

Así que esto era estar enamorada.

Naruto volteo a ver a otro lado de manera seria.

-regresemos, seguro tu _"novio"_ está esperándote-mascullo Naruto por bajo.

Hinata se sorprendió por el tono que uso.

Un tono molesto.

-yo no tengo novio-dijo de manera clara.

Aun así Naruto volteo a verla de manera enojada.

-pues parecías muy cercana a ese idiota de Toneri como para no ser su novia-

Se dice que los celos hacen que digas cosas que jamás dirías…eso Naruto lo estaba comprobando en ese momento.

Hinata lo veía con ganas de llorar.

Él no quería eso.

-yo no tengo novio, Toneri-san ni siquiera podría considerarse mi amigo-le dijo de manera enojada.

Naruto se sorprendió por eso.

-además tu tampoco me dijiste que te gustaba Sakura-chan y yo pensé que éramos amigos-le acuso.

El rubio soltó un bufido enojado.

-está bien, admito que Sakura-chan me gusto durante mi infancia, pero todo era porque competía con Sasuke…hace tiempo que Sakura me dejo de gustar-

-de que hablas…lo dices porque Sakura esta con otro tipo-

-no me gusta, entiéndelo, ya no me gusta Sakura, todo lo que viste fue un mal entendido, ella cayo aquel día en el parque y yo la ataje…además…a mí me gusta alguien más-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Hinata sentía su corazón latir emocionado…no le gustaba…Sakura no le gustaba a Naruto.

Pero había alguien más…

¿Quién le gustaría a Naruto ahora?

En cambio Naruto se mordió la lengua.

Joder estúpido.

Ese no era el momento de declararse…no en un baño de chicas después de una discusión de amigos.

Pero si no era ahora… ¿cuándo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al igual que las de Hinata.

Los dos estaban en silencio.

Naruto vio los ojos perlas de Hinata…nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos y brillantes como ese momento…como si lucieran esperanzados.

En cambio Hinata no había visto los ojos de Naruto desde que supo que estaba enamorada de él.

¿Siempre habían sido tan cálidos?

De pronto Naruto se acercó a ella, Hinata no se movió cuando Naruto se puso a menos de unos centímetros de su rostro.

A diferencia de Toneri.

No se aparto.

Sentía la calidez del rubio y no quería alejarse nunca.

Seguían con las miradas entrelazadas.

-Hinata…t-tu…t-tu…t-tu m-me…-Naruto se quería golpear la cabeza contra una pared.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Hinata seguía mirándolo.

De pronto.

El baño se abrió de golpe y ambos se alejaron de inmediato asustados.

Voltearon a ver la puerta y se sorprendieron de ver a Sakura e Ino con la boca abierta. Ambas chicas querían darse un tiro si habían interrumpido lo que pensaban que iba a pasar.

Naruto se sonrojo.

Hinata no soporto más la emoción…y se desmayó.

Al menos era un malentendido menos entre ellos.

**Continuara…**

_El capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que pensé, iba a terminar cuando Naruto llegara al baño...pero no pude hacerlo...al final me quedo algo larguillo así que nos e si pueda actualizar mañana como los tengo acostumbrados :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	11. Capitulo 10

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo diez**

En medio de la gran mansión Hyuga, se observaba como en la sala de estar se encontraba Hinata. La joven Hyuga estaba trabajando en un complicado trabajo manual…tejer…ella realmente no era muy buena realmente con la lana…pero su deseo había sido más fuerte que su razón.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la ida al cine con sus amigos.

Y era un martirio ir al instituto.

No había ninguna persona que no la asechara para preguntarle sobre su "noviazgo" con Toneri, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de negar algún tipo de relación con ese tipo.

Además había pasado toda la semana sin hablarle a Naruto por querer corregir el malentendido.

Pero era lo mejor.

Sinceramente no estaba segura de poder recuperar plenamente la amistad con Naruto, no por culpa del chico. Ella no sabía cómo acercarse a él y hablarle sin demostrar lo enamorada que estaba.

Toda la semana lo había visto de lejos.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus enojos.

Sus ojos.

La forma en que no se rendía.

Como de lejos le sonreía y saludaba de forma tan sincera.

…

..

.

Suspiro.

Estaba perdida.

Sus amigas quienes sospechaban que le gustaba alguien, le aconsejaron que se declarara.

Pero ella no quería.

Tenía miedo de quedar sola nuevamente; pero era un hecho que no podría disimular mucho más sus sentimientos.

Al final de tanto pensar quedo igual que al inicio, sin saber qué hacer. Pero un día al ver como Naruto rompía en dos su bufanda (accidentalmente por estar peleando con Sasuke), pudo ver como este gruñía que no compraría otra ya que había sido un regalo de su madre.

Resultado: el rubio muerto de frío toda la semana.

Así que ella se le ocurrió una idea de darle una bufanda, su familia era adinerada y sin duda podía comprar una en cualquier lado.

Pero justo cuando iba a ir de compras.

Vio a su padre caminar por su casa con una bufanda azul bastante deteriorada por los años. No dudo en preguntarle si deseaba que le comprara una (al final iba a comprarle una al rubio). Su sorpresa fue grande cuando él negó y dijo que esa bufanda había sido un regalo de su difunta madre que había sido confeccionada a mano.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad…pensaba.

En la mirada cálida de su padre al tratar la bufanda.

Sin entender bien como, termino con varios rollos de lana roja…el vendedor había dicho que si era para alguien especial, el color rojo sería lo mejor.

Algo sobre un hilo rojo del destino.

Al final no entendió muy bien ya que el hombre estaba muy ocupado.

Tuvo que trabajar varios días para poder entender la idea, pero los resultados finales eran horribles.

Cinco días…cinco días de trabajo desperdiciado.

Sus lecciones de piano cambiaron a lecciones de tejer con una de las empleadas.

Ahora ya con practica e instrucciones.

Comenzó a trabajar en la final desde el domingo en la madrugada…quería tenerla lista para entregarla el lunes.

Neji la miro confundido de que aun siguiera esforzándose por aprender sobre costura, Hanabi le pedía ella una bufanda también con una gran sonrisa.

En cambio su padre la miraba desde lejos con una leve sonrisa.

-espero me presentes al próximo dueño de esa bufanda-había dicho su padre cuando Neji y Hanabi se fueron.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, en ese lugar podría trabajar más tranquila.

Durante varias horas no hizo más que tejer, ya parecía tener el ritmo y si se apresuraba terminaría esa misma noche con la bufanda roja.

El sonido de su celular la hizo sobresaltarse.

Estaba segura que lo había apagado.

Con delicadeza lo tomo y contesto la llamada sin ver de quien procedía.

-HINATA-CHAN-grito alguien del otro lado.

Parpadeo sorprendida.

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto confundida de la llamada.

Un bufido sonó en la línea.

-Dime donde rayos estas en este momento y por qué no estás en la fiesta del grupo en la casa de Ino-demando la peli rosa.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre ella…o al menos eso sintió.

La fiesta de Ino.

Como rayos olvidaría algo tan importante.

Casi se hiperventila y busco entre su mente. Efectivamente un recuerdo de la semana pasada donde Sakura le decía sobre la fiesta del grupo, llego a su mente…aunque ella tan concentrada en aprender a tejer y darle el regalo a Naruto la mantuvieron más ocupada.

-yo…eto…pues…rojo…-comenzó a mascullar avergonzada.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara por ser tan despistada y olvidadiza.

-Saca tu trasero de tu casa y ven en este momento-ordeno Sakura de forma tétrica.

Hinata se quedó congelada.

De reojo miro la bufanda roja que aún no estaba terminada.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto quien había ido a la fiesta solo para poder hablar con Hinata, se sorprendió cuando no la vio en ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella, tal vez era apresurado…pero ocupaba estar a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón desde el momento en que Hinata lo mando a la friendzone delante de la clase, no habían podido estar juntos como antes.

Naruto la amaba.

Pero también extrañaba su amistad.

De reojo noto como Sasuke estaba a su lado de mal humor, siguió su mirada y no se sorprendió de que la causa del mal humor fuera su amiga Sakura.

Sakura quien se iba llevado de maravilla con Sasori y con el cual se besaba por todos lados.

Le incomodaba ver a ese chico manosear a su amiga, era como su hermana y él odiaba ver a un tipo mayor con ella.

Pero si ella era feliz.

Lamentablemente Sasuke no pensaba de la misma manera.

-JODER HINATA NO ME PONGAS ESCUSAS Y VEN A LA PUTA FIESTA-gritaba Sakura enojada.

El nombre de Hinata fue suficiente para hacerlo caminar entre la gran multitud (Ino había invitado a más personas de las que soportaba su casa).

Cuando Sakura vio la mano de un chico, se sorprendió de ver a Naruto.

Algo cansada le paso el celular.

-voy con Sasori y más te vale que me regreses mi celular-le indico antes de caminar al lado del pelirrojo que la esperaba.

Naruto puso el celular a su oreja.

-Sakura-chan sé que quieres ayudarme…pero tengo que trabajar duro si quiero que esté terminada para el lunes, sé que es ridículo, pero tal vez me de fuerzas y pueda decirlo-hablaba Hinata algo alterada.

Naruto sonrió enternecido.

Con solo escucharla ya se sentía mejor, por eso no quería interrumpirla.

-ya sé que para declararme solo debería hablar…pero es que quiero que sea especial y dejarle claro que yo lo amo-murmuro lo último muy bajo.

La boca de Naruto se abrió y sus ojos mostraron shock.

¿Declararse?

¿Amor?

-¿Qué tu que Hinata?-grito Naruto al celular.

Su corazón estaba que se desgarraba y Hinata no hablaba.

Miles de nombres pasaron por su mente.

Hinata…

Su Hinata-chan ya quería alguien.

Perfecto, la maldita friendzone no fue suficiente como que ahora ella quiera a alguien más.

-¿N-Naruto-k-kun?-tartamudeo Hinata asustada.

Naruto pudo jurar que debía estar pálida del otro lado de la línea.

No le importo.

Quería una maldita respuesta en ese momento. Ya que su corazón estaba por romperse.

Mordió su labio inferior y tuvo ganas de llorar como un niño.

-es verdad que te vas a declarar al chico que te gusta-afirmo con dolor en cada palabra.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un silencio.

Cada segundo parecía una tortura.

-pensaba hacerlo mañana-escucho la voz de ella del otro lado.

Firme.

Segura.

Llena de una confianza que lo mato de un solo disparo.

Bajo la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

-ya veo…te deseo suerte-murmuro antes de cortar la llamada.

Volteo el rostro y se topó con Sasuke viéndolo confundido. Le dio el celular de Sakura y salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie.

Hizo lo que hace mucho no hacía.

Busco una buena pelea con unos tipos donde gano, a pesar de ser 7 contra 1, tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara a alguien.

A las 3 de la madrugada camino a su casa.

Al ver las luces encendidas imagino que su madre estaba ya despierta y le daría un buen regaño.

Entro a la casa sin importarle.

Durante media hora escucho las palabras de su madre furiosa, su padre se mostraba serio y no decía nada. Cuando por fin tuvo permiso de subir a su habitación, se sentó en su cama de manera casi automática.

Sentía que su vida apestaba.

Al igual que su rostro que debía verse horrible.

Estaba enojado con él mismo, si hubiera tenido coraje…tal vez…solo tal vez la situación fuera suficiente.

-Naruto-

Se sobresaltó y levanto la vista.

Los ojos azules preocupados de su padre lo recibieron.

En menos de un segundo su padre estaba sentado a su lado de la cama y viendo fijamente el suelo.

-Hace mucho no peleas y te metes en problemas…supongo que fuera el motivo debió molestarte mucho-

Tan listo como siempre.

-no estoy de humor oto-chan-

De reojo Naruto lo vio sonreír.

-aunque físicamente te pareces mucho a mí, sacaste todo el carácter de tu madre…recuerdo que cuando se enojaba terminaba metiéndose en problemas o pegándole a Fugaku-

-oka-san aún sigue pegándole al padre del teme-

-tienes razón-

Ambos hombres se vieron y sonrieron.

Luego se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

…

..

.

-Hinata le gusta otro tipo y piensa declarase-mascullo Naruto.

El por qué dijo eso a su padre.

Siempre sería un misterio.

-así que se llamaba Hinata-

Naruto lo vio confundido, más aun cuando Minato le sonrió.

-hace un buen tiempo Kushina y yo nos dimos cuenta que estabas enamorado, aunque no sabíamos el nombre de la chica-

-¿NANI?-

-ya te dije, te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-tsk dattebayo-

Minato vio con cariño como su hijo tenía un enorme rubor en sus mejillas. Aun recordaba al pequeño Naruto de cinco años correr en su dirección para pedirle que lo cargara…pero ahora…ahora era todo un muchacho que está sufriendo por amor.

-Conocí a Kushina a los cinco años-comenzó Minato con melancolía.

Naruto lo vio confundido.

-desde que tuve memoria estuvimos en la misma clase, ella era una niña muy problemática y yo era el genio de la clase…fue hasta los ocho años que nos comenzamos hacer amigos después de una competencia de carreras donde empatamos al final-

Naruto seguía viendo como su padre hablaba con ternura y felicidad del recuerdo.

-a pesar de tener ocho años y solo unos días de conocerla, quede totalmente enamorado de tu madre…pero para ella yo solo era su mejor amigo Minato-

Todo le parecía tan familiar y diferente a la vez.

-creo que fue hasta que llegamos como a los quince años cuando nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar-

Naruto sintió varias gotas de sudor correr por su nuca.

Tantos años.

-Aunque no lo creas yo era muy popular entre las chicas, solamente que yo solo quería a Kushina…pensé en declararme muchas veces, pero Kushina terminaba malentendiendo todo…al final cuando ella se iba a ir de la ciudad, me declare sin importar que pudiera perder su amistad-

-¿Por qué?-

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar.

Minato sonrió antes de ver al techo.

-Fue la peor declaración de todas, el por qué lo hice debe ser a que deseaba que ella supiera que la amaba…todos en este mundo deberían saber que pueden ser amados, Kushina era mi mejor amiga…yo solo quería ser sincero con ella al igual que ella era conmigo-

-¿no tuviste miedo?-

-claro que si-

-¿Qué te dijo oka-chan?-

-me dio un golpe por tardarme tanto, al parecer tu madre llevaba un tiempo igual de enamorada por mi-

Después de eso, ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

Naruto pensando.

Minato en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-susurro Naruto confundido.

Cuando Minato iba a responder, la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver una mata de pelo rojo y ojos violeta encendidos.

-declararte mañana mismo y dejar en claro que lo que es de un Uzumaki es de un Uzumaki dattebane-hablo Kushina con un puño en alto.

Al rubio mayor le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Naruto también es Namikaze-murmuro Minato.

Pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-esta conversación es de hombres dattebayo-chillo Naruto rojo como un tomate.

Kushina soltó un bufido ofendido.

-vamos que debes reclamar que Hinata es tuya, al igual que yo lo hago con MI Minato de cuanta zorra aparece, parece que no le importa que me pertenezca dattebane-

Al final entre tanta pelea, Naruto y Kushina terminaron en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, Minato también se les unió y no fue hasta bien entrada la mañana que se durmieron.

Ese día prometía ser muy largo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya se viene el final...no se si lograre terminarlo el próximo capitulo o serán dos más._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	12. Capitulo Final

_Esto solamente es una idea piloto, a mi como a muchas personas les mandaron a la friendzone y en todas las historias que leo es Hinata la que la mandan a esa zona, pues esta historia trata de como Naruto lo mandan a la zona de solo amigos...iba ser un one-shot pero creo que sera como un conjunto de pequeñas historias graciosas que espero les gusten._

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya no me molesta tanto por que creo que Kishimoto si va poner Naruhina (^-^)/_

**Friendzone**

**Capitulo Final**

En medio del salón de clases, se podía observar como todos estaban prestando atención a Kakashi-sensei, esa materia entraría en los próximos parciales, así que resistiendo el horrible frio y que estaba cayendo nieve, todos ponían especial atención. Ese profesor era demasiado desgraciado en sus exámenes, así que todos tomaban apuntes…todos menos una alumna.

Hinata no dejaba de ver confundida al asiento de Naruto.

Estaba vacío.

Inconscientemente apretó contra sí misma la bolsa donde estaba la bufanda.

Le había tomado muchas horas el esfuerzo y preparación mental para decidir que se declararía ese día, no importaba que la rechazaran…ella lo diría hoy.

-estas bien Hinata-pregunto Shion a su lado.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa antes de asentir y ambas empezaban a trabajar unidas.

No llevaban mucho conociéndose.

Pero para Hinata, Shion era una buena persona.

En su mente pensó que si Naruto no llegaba ese día a clases, lo buscaría.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y ella no dejaba de ver a la puerta con esperanza de que entrara en cualquier momento, pero no pasaba nada.

Pronto llego el almuerzo.

Sus nervios no aguantarían por mucho tiempo.

-vamos a comer juntas-hablo Ino emocionada.

Junto a ella estaba Sakura, Tenten y Temari.

La peli azul se despidió amablemente de Shion, la rubia la imito más animada y se fue a reunir con sus amigas de otro salón.

Mientras todas caminaban por los pasillos, Ino sonrió maliciosa antes de tomar la bolsa que había visto que Hinata llevaba con mucho recelo. Hinata se puso pálida cuando vio como Ino sacaba de la bolsa su bufanda roja, todas sus otras amigas la vieron confundidas.

-¿Para quién es esta hermosa bufanda Hina-chan?-pregunto Ino con malicia.

A las otras les salió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Hinata se sonrojo y la vio preocupada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no es de ella cerda?-le reprocho Sakura preocupada de ver preocupada a Hinata.

Después del malentendido de ella y Naruto, la Haruno le había tomado mucho aprecio a Hinata…le parecía una niña pequeña que se debe proteger.

-el hecho de que no se la pone con este horrible frio y que además la protege como si fuera importante-anuncio Ino con orgullo.

Temari y TenTen suspiraron al unísono.

Ino debería usar esas habilidades para los estudios y no para joder a sus amigas.

Luego todas voltearon a ver a Hinata. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verla toda sonrojada y con cara algo avergonzada por el simple hecho de ser descubierta. La boca de todas se abrió de incredulidad…

¿Acaso Hinata…?

-¿Hinata-chan acaso esta bufanda es para Naruto?-pregunto de pronto Sakura.

Ella recordaba bien como a su amigo se le había roto la de él hace unos días, testarudo como era no quiso conseguir otra…nos e extrañaría que Hinata le diera una como amiga que era.

Pero el sonrojo ante su pregunta no lo esperaba.

-Si es par-para Naruto-kun-tartamudeo la chica desviando la mirada.

Todas abrieron los ojos enormes.

Habían pensado que a Hinata le gustaba Toneri, debido a que la chica se sonrojaba mucho en con su cercanía…incluso les daba un poco de lastima Naruto. Todas pensaban que Hinata estaba por declararse a Toneri, dado a que el chico parecía estar alucinando con la presencia de la chica.

Ino frunció el ceño.

Con fuerza salió corriendo ante la incredulidad de las otras.

Hinata no tardó en reaccionar y seguirla.

Las otras tres solo suspiraron antes de intentar alcanzarlas.

Aunque Ino no le gustara mucho hacer educación física, no significaba que tenía mala forma…todo lo contrario. Cuando cumplió 14 años descubrió con horror que pesaba casi cinco kilos más que Sakura y empezaba a tener rollitos en la cintura, Sakura no dejo de decirle cerca en venganza a que ella le dijera frentona.

Ella estuvo tan indignada que empezó hacer ejercicios como loca, con agrado no paso mucho antes de tener su peso ideal. Las dietas y el ejercicio quedaron muy metidas en su vida cotidiana…incluso Sakura la acompañaba a correr todas las mañanas.

Por eso ella tenía buena resistencia.

Aunque no esperaba que Hinata también.

La chica la estaba siguiendo muy cerca de los talones.

Claro Hinata había entrenado artes marciales desde que tenía memoria, la resistencia era algo que su cuerpo hacia bien y correr no le era ningún problema.

-Veo que es importante para ti la bufanda-grito Ino con las mejillas rojas y sin dejar de correr.

Todos los estudiantes la miraban incrédulos.

-Devuélvemela Ino-gritaba Hinata sin detenerse.

Al ver que no tenía muchas escapatorias, Ino salió por la puerta principal y se topó con un gran frio que casi no sintió por correr. Hinata la siguió de cerca y usando de su gran habilidad, salto sobre ella tacleándola y cayendo ambas sobre un gran montículo de nieve.

Sakura quien corría un poco más adelante que Temari y Tenten.

Se sorprendió de ver a un grupo de personas rodeando algo, incluso muchos alumnos veían todo desde las ventanas del segundo y tercer piso.

Cuando logro llegar, observo con una gota de sudor como Hinata e Ino estaban luchando por obtener la bufanda roja.

Con la palma de su mano golpeo su frente.

-suéltala-gruñía Hinata rodando con Ino.

Las tres amigas (Temari y Tenten ya habían llegado) vieron de mala forma como todos los chicos tenían un intenso derrame nasal, a pesar del frio.

-¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en recuperarla?-hablo Ino sin soltar la bufanda.

Hinata bufo antes de intentar tomarla.

Pero no podía.

Estaba con ganas de llorar y al final grito…

-la necesito para declararme a Naruto-

Todos los alumnos (incluso Ino) se detuvieron a verla incrédula, nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado. Incluso todos se miraban entre ellos queriendo saber si lo que escucharon era real.

Hinata aprovecho ese descuido y tomo la bufanda de las manos de Ino. Luego abrazo a ese pedazo de lana como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

-¿una declaración amorosa?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la nueva vos que se unía.

Se sorprendieron de ver como un chico de cabello albino veía algo triste a Hinata.

-Toneri-murmuraron Sakura e Ino preocupadas.

Hinata se sonrojo, pero siguió viendo a Toneri de manera firme.

-hai pienso decirle a Naruto-kun que estoy enamorado de él-afirmo ante la incredulidad de todos.

Ella quería que la primera persona que escuchara eso fuera Naruto, pero sabía que Toneri estaba interesado en ella, lo mejor sería dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

Toneri suspiro algo triste y luego le tendió una mano.

-espero al menos poder ser tu amigo Hinata-hime-pregunto con mirada ilusionada.

Todas las chicas chillaron emocionadas de que ese chico fuera tan guapo y galán.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de no, Sakura, Temari y Tenten.

-pensamos que le gustaba, pero solo se sonrojaba por como la trata-murmuro Temari entre dientes.

Todos veían como Hinata se sonrojaba en gran manera.

-hai-acepto la chica con una sonrisa.

Cuando pudo estar de pie, Toneri la seguía tomando de la mano y la miraba algo apenado. Hinata estaba confundida por su actitud.

-espero podamos salir como amigos, después de todo me quedare a vivir en la ciudad y fuiste la primera persona en ser amable conmigo-comento algo apenado.

Todas las chicas chillaron emocionadas nuevamente, los hombres las miraron de manera incrédula.

-Hai Toneri-kun-hablo Hinata.

Toneri sonrió.

Hinata sonrió más.

Todos suspiraron incrédulos.

Luego una sombra con un aura de batalla gano la atención de todos, los últimos en voltear fueron Hinata y Toneri. La primera se sorprendió y el otro ladeo la cabeza confundido.

Naruto acababa de llegar y miraba con enojo como ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Su llama de batalla se intensifico.

Al dormirse tan tarde con sus padres, despertó tarde para el instituto…tan tarde que llego a la hora del almuerzo. Ese día se declararía a Hinata sin importar que, así que mientras corría pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Pero cuando llego y vio a Hinata de las manos con Toneri.

Sintió furia.

Hinata había dicho que se declararía ese día…pero deseaba llegar antes de eso.

Era muy egoísta.

Pero quería que ella lo escuchara, así si no amaba de verdad al chico, su declaración la dejaría pensando…solo quería una oportunidad, una oportunidad de demostrar que él podía hacerla feliz.

-Naruto-kun-murmuro Hinata.

Las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente.

_"…dejar en claro que lo que es de un Uzumaki es de un Uzumaki dattebane…"_

Frunció el ceño molesto.

No importaba nada más en su mente, puede que ese chico caja de leche le interesara Hinata…pero él había llegado antes.

Sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Hinata y la abrazo de forma posesiva.

La chica se sonrojo.

Él vio mal a Toneri.

_"…dejar en claro que lo que es de un Uzumaki es de un Uzumaki dattebane…"_

-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-le grito molesto.

Todos quedaron en piedra.

Incluso Hinata.

En el segundo piso, donde Sasuke miraba todo entretenido hasta ese momento.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

Naruto siempre sería un dobe.

-no dejare que una caja de leche se quede con Hinata-dijo enojado.

Luego como si fuera un costal de papas, tomo a Hinata y la puso sobre su hombro antes de salir corriendo fuera del instituto.

Todos quedaron en piedra.

-Naruto baka-dijeron todos.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke suspiro cuando vio como todos regresaban a la normalidad, definitivamente Naruto siempre era alguien que hacía que ningún día fuera normal, pero conociendo a la Hyuga ambos hacían una buena pareja. De reojo observo como Sakura reía con Ino sobre lo que había pasado.

Volvió a ver a la clase y se sorprendió de ver a Shion con una sonrisa viendo al patio.

Alzo una ceja.

-pensé que te gustaba Naruto-

Shion sonrió antes de ver el poco tacto de Sasuke.

-desde el primer día aquí supe que Naruto amaba a Hinata (es muy obvio)-Sasuke asintió-además comencé hablarle a Hinata y vi que era una persona muy linda, ambos harán buena pareja-

Sasuke la miro con nuevos ojos.

Ya quisiera el pensar así de Sakura.

-además Toneri-sama es muy atractivo y sexy-hablo Shion con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sasuke la vio incrédulo.

-SHION-CHAN-

Ambos voltearon a ver como Matsuri la llamaba desde la puerta, junto a ella estaban Sari y Yukata.

-vamos a ir hablarle a Toneri-sama-hablaron las tres.

Aunque Matsuri estuviera enamorada de Gaara, no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con un hombre tan genial como Toneri.

Shion asintió alegre.

Pero antes de irse.

-deberías hacer algo con Sakura o pronto no tendrás ni oportunidad de nada con ella por tu orgullo-hablo Shion sin verlo.

Luego corrió donde sus amigas.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

De reojo miro a Sakura en el patio.

Luego vio como Shion comenzaba hablar con Toneri y se presentaba de manera educada, el albino le sonrió amablemente antes de hablarle.

Miro fijamente a Sakura y esta como sintiera la mirada, volteo a verlo.

Ojos verdes contra negros.

Noto un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura, luego la peli rosa volteo bruscamente el rostro.

Él sonrió levemente con sinceridad.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a un parque, el chico rubio la puso en la banca de manera delicada y se sentó a su lado viendo en otra dirección. Hinata seguía en una especie de shock y veía a la nada.

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

_-¡Hinata es mía dattebayo!-_

En su mente solo existía esa frase.

La esperanza crecía en su interior.

Tal vez…tal vez se refería a que era su amiga.

-lo que dije…-

Ella volteo sorprendida a Naruto, este parecía ver con dificultad sus ojos.

Se sonrojo.

-tú me gustas Hinata-se declaró el rubio.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más grande y su boca levemente.

En cambio Naruto sintió un gran peso caer de sus hombros.

Por eso con más determinación, siguió viendo a Hinata que había bajado la mirada.

Al final su boca se abrió y hablo su corazón.

-me gustas y no como amiga, me gustas de la forma en que un hombre ama a una mujer…me encantaría que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado dattebayo-chillo el chico.

Estaba rojo como un tomate.

Hinata en cambio no respondía y seguía con la mirada gacha.

Naruto sintió que su corazón se destrozaba…al menos lo había intentado.

Estaba por levantarse de la banca, cuando sintió algo envolver su cuellos. Se sorprendió de ver una bufanda roja que Hinata le había puesto, luego la volteo a ver confundido.

Pero antes de hablar.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulo antes de sentir el beso de Hinata.

La chica no duro mucho antes de separarse.

-Naruto-kun también me gusta…me encantaría estar siempre a tu lado-admitió la chica sonrojada.

El cerebro del chico se desconectó.

Luego se volvió a conectar.

Hinata…ella…ella…ELA LE CORRESPONDIA.

Con una sonrisa de idiota la abrazo fuertemente, la chica se dejó hacer con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-gracias Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio con felicidad.

Luego ambos volvieron a darse un beso.

Hinata sonrió el sabor a ramen de parte de Naruto.

Este sintió el sabor a vainilla de la chica.

Hubieran seguido así por un buen rato…de no ser por…

-HINATA-SAMA/NEE-CHAN-gritaron dos voces a su lado.

Los dos chicos se separaron y vieron como Neji y Hanabi los fulminaban con la mirada, al lado de ellos estaba Hiashi viendo en otra dirección con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-oto-chan-murmuro Hinata sorprendida.

Naruto deseo que la tierra se lo tragara. Perfecta forma de conocer a tu suegro…aunque no pensó mucho en eso cuando Neji y Hanabi se tiraron sobre él para darle una paliza.

Hinata miraba nerviosa a su padre y este miraba a otra parte apenado.

-así que tu novio es el hijo de Minato y la habanera sangrienta-murmuro Hiashi para sí mismo.

Hinata lo vio confundido.

Hiashi recordaba como Minato había sido amigo suyo de la infancia (aunque no lo veía hace tiempo) y Kushina siempre pasaba pegándoles a Fugaku y a él en su adolescencia.

De reojo vio divertido como Hinata lograba detener los golpes de su primo y hermana.

Vaya pareja se había formado.

Pero solo faltaba ver la mirada llena de felicidad de Naruto y la de su hija para saber que todo acabaría bien.

-yo no quería ser familia de Kushina-gruño Hiashi deprimido.

Al final todo sería un caos.

Pero no importaba ya que Naruto y Hinata eran amigos, novios y quien sabe que más depararía el futuro.

**Fin.**

_¿Que les pareció?_

_Me quedo un poco largo, pero quería terminarlo en este capitulo...me alegra que les gustara mucho esta historia, al principio solo quería hacer algo cómico y no preocuparme tanto por una trama, solo escribía cuando se me lograba ocurrir alguna escena cómica y sin sentido. Al final me alegra que les haya gustado tanto para apoyarme._

_Gracias a todos._

_Espero pronto vernos con alguna nueva historia :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
